Flaming River
by Angela Evil
Summary: Fate is such a fickle thing. One event can change the world. "Let go! I have to...help..." The twins locked eyes one last time. The blade lost its support. Rin felt his eyes widen, a look reciprocated on Yukio's face, and he fell. "No!" ...A human boy, falling from the sky, blue fire streaking behind him like a flaming river. One brother thrown into hell the other on a lighter path
1. Chapter1 :Don't You Just Hate Slow Opens

**Okay so, first fanfic please give me some leniency. I have literally had this idea since Ao no Exorcist's came out (manga). Cheese and Crackers I'm finally getting this out in the open. Sorry to anyone who thinks I ripped this off but I didn't. Everyone from the main cast will make an appearance, trying to keep it light/ nonexistent on the OCs. I have no idea how long this will be. Rin is the main focus and slightly OOC, sorry. *Sigh* Take it away, Mephisto.**

Chapter 1: Don't You Just Hate Slow Beginnings?

Rin's footsteps pounded heavily through the empty back streets, mind still reeling from what had just transpired. The old geezer, Father Fujimoto, was dragging him along throwing the occasional encouragement to go faster over his shoulder. _Ugh, how did this happen?_ He was on his way to a job interview, than those pidgeon abusers showed up, their leader offered to pay him off, keep him quiet. That was all fine, he wasn't going to accept the money, just walk away, be respectable, but then he insulted Yukio. Wrong move. Rin had punched the freaky looking bastard in the face. He got tackled by the others and their boss pulled a knife. Rin was scared, who wouldn't be? That was when he burst into flames. The others ran but the demonic one remained. Declaring himself the servant of Satan, he claimed that he had been searching for Rin and now that he had found him it was time for the two of them to go. There in that dirty little alleyway Rin's life had gone from difficult, strait to hell.

That was when Fujimoto showed up, exorcised the demon, said something about "Kurikara", and promptly dragged Rin off promising to get him somewhere safe. _What the hell is happening? Me? The son of Satan? No way. That isn't possible, it can't be right. What about Yukio? I was a monster all along?_ Thoughts of despair swirled behind his stormy blue eyes. They were in Rin's room at the monastery before he realized it. He was being told he had to leave. _I don't want to leave! What will happen to Yukio? What will happen to you, stupid old geezer?! I can't accept this bull!_ His confusion, rage, and desperation burst forth suddenly. "S-screw that!" he shouted slamming the pack that Fujimoto had just handed him onto the ground.

"Rin...!" he rounded on the older man.

"Wh-what's going on all of a sudden? Demons. Demons? You're telling me they actually exists!? This has to be some kind of a joke!" He couldn't hold back the concern for his younger twin either. "Hell...what about Yukio?!" Fujimoto quickly tried to calm the ever distressed teen down. Something about him being weaker bodied and the power passing to Rin alone.

"I wanted to raise you as an ordinary human. As long as you remained to be human, that is." That was the exact wrong thing to say at this moment.

"...But the moment I stop being human you send me off to god knows where!" light blue sparks cascaded through the air from Rin's fingertips.

"That's not it! This is for your protection!" Fujimoto was shouting now too.

 _I can't accept this...any of it!_ "Protection...? You're just getting rid of me! Don't give me that crap!" The exorcist's face became hard and stoic as Rin lashed out, "After all... I'm just some random kid...I'm not like Yukio. I've been nothing but trouble, I've been a burden on you my whole life... You just don't want to play at being a father anymore! Just admit it!" Tears that had started welling up at the corners of Rin's eyes vanished as sorrow was replaced with rage. "Don't you ever act like you're my father again!"

A painful stinging shot through Rin's face. Fujimoto slapped him. It wasn't just physical pain that rocketed through Rin. He had lost his will to fight. The rejection of the man he called father for the whole of his life was what was real. Not demons. Not the danger. It was the pain. "We have no time for petty arguments." Fujimoto's voice was cold, "Do as you are told."

"Fine..." Rin muttered weakly before he stooped down to collect the bag Fujimoto had made for him. Some clothes, a single number cell phone, and a magic key that could let him hide the sword anywhere. The blade in question was resting next to the bag which he picked up with his other hand. He turned to leave. Just then Fujimoto collapsed onto his knees gripping his chest in pain. "What is it?" Fujimoto muttered something under his breath, slightly panicked. "Seriously, what is it?" slight concern wrinkled over his features.

The light on the ceiling exploded with a loud pop. "Just go...quickly!" The old man commanded, desperation hinting at the edges of his voice. "Get away from me!" He sagged alarmingly to the side.

"Hey!" Rin dropped the sword and his luggage. He rushed over to the geezer's side and knelt down next to him. "Get a hold of your..." Those weren't Fujimoto's eyes. They were blue with glowing orange pupils and seemed to be shaped more like a cat than a human. _Shit._

"Son...of mine...how I have waited for this moment!" Fujimoto wasn't himself. He had been possessed. His teeth warped to be more fang-like, eye bulged slightly like they held back immense pressure, his voice was distorted and chilling. He started laughing "Just kidin' ya!" Fujimoto's body was suddenly wrapped in blue flames and standing to his full height. Large orbs of fire appeared behind him. The old man's glasses lit up against the glare. Rin was knocked onto his back by the burst of power. "Hey there son! Doin' good? That's right the man **himself** has come all the way out here just to see his cute little boy, so look happy about it." The only expression that Rin was capable of making was horrified.

"Y-you're... a ...demon?" _What the fuck is going on? This shit is real, please let this all be a nightmare!_

"The name's Satan, god of demons and your one and only father. You can call me 'Papa' if you like." He burst into another round of insane laughter. Rin however was transfixed by the visage of Fujimoto. Blood oozed from his eyes and nose, skin slowly burning away, fingernails black and claw-like, and ears extended out like horns. "Now then, I'd really like to stick around and savour this touching reunion... but I'm thinking this guy's body won't last to long...ya know?" He griped three fingers on Fujimoto's left hand and snapped them off with little effort. Rin gasped. Everything was happening to fast. He was never the best at grasping a situation immediately. _Demons are real. My father is their god. My adopted father is an exorcist and possed by my biological father. My brother doesn't have any powers but I do. And my fathers just made a portal to Gehenna, at least that's what the geezer called it... wait... what!?_ "I'm the only demon there is with the power to create this, the Gehenna gate!" Rin pushed himself up against the wall staring at the portal that occupied most of the bedroom floor. "Now then, let's go. Gehenna is waiting." Rin's head snapped back to looking at his father who had now taken notice of the sword at his feet. "Oh, right... I have to destroy this first...I'll release you from this irritating little curse!"

Yukio had come home early. Father had sent him a message that Rin was awakening and he should return as soon as possible. He was just about to go into his own room when he heard his brother shout "Fuck off!" Yukio adjusted his glasses, it didn't seem to be going well. "G-get off! I'm a h-human!" He dropped his things by the door to his room and walked briskly down the hall to his brother's. _Something is off._ He paused at the door hand extended towards the handle. He took a brief whiff of the air. _Sulfur! Shit!_ Yukio slammed open the door

"Nei-san!"

What yukio saw would haunt him for the rest of his life. This day being the one he would regret the most. All because he didn't rush like Fujimoto had asked him. The warped voice of his teacher calling out, "You are exactly what I need to make Assiah mine!" His brother horrified scream. Their eyes locking when Rin cried out for help. His own sudden inability to move. A horrible jolt from Fujimoto silenced the insane laughter. "Damn you... exorcist!"

"This is my son," Fujimoto choked out, "and I'm taking him back!" The older man shuddered and fell forward into the gate.

Rin could feel himself sinking. He had second. Wrapping on hand around the now upright sword he lifted himself out as much as possible. The gate wasn't going to let him go but it wasn't going to take the geezer, either. He wouldn't let it. He seized the back of Fujimoto's coat and with all his inhuman might, channel ever emotion the man had ever made him feel into an inferno, threw him to Yukio. The blaze burned away the gate's hold. Yukio seemed to snap back into reality, the glazed look in his turquoise orbs vanishing. The rest of the monks having heard Rin's shout rushed in behind Yukio. His family was here for him. He had saved the geezer. His grip on the sword slacked, he was exhausted. "Nie-san!" Yukio tried to reach him but was held back by one of the others.

"Wait, Yukio-kun, you'll get sucked in too!"

"Let go! I have to...help..." The twins locked eyes one last time. The blade lost its support. Rin felt his eyes widen, a look reciprocated on Yukio's face, and he fell. "No!" The gate closed above him drowning in the darkness, falling through to nowhere. He was the only light. His flames, sealed by the sword he clutched, existed in Gehenna making the spell rather inconsequential. It was far from his full power but there were ever present now. A human boy, falling from the sky, blue fire streaking behind him like a flaming river.

Fujimoto's body let out a weak chuckle, "I win," before he choked a sigh. Everyone stared at the body in horror.

 **Yay, that's done, phew. Okay, I didn't expect the overlap from the manga to be so long. Yes there was a bit of Yukio POV, you didn't imagine that. The show must go on! Next chapter: What happened to Yukio? Where is Rin? Who is Shiemi? Intro of Mephisto and the cram school. "Sparking the Inferno"**


	2. Chapter 2: Sparking the Inferno

**Chapter Two of Rin's twisted fate! Several quirky characters incoming! I'm not sure how many updates/ frequency thereof I'll be able to do. I don't know how much writing I'll be doing over the summer but I'll try to get this thing going...Ugh this is going to be a long~ story! *P.S. this note was from a long time ago I'm just too lazy to change it***

Chapter 2: Sparking the Inferno

The sky wept for the loss of Father Fujimoto. A lone figure stood apart from all the others. Yukio stared down at the tombstone, rain washing over his shoulders, sinking through his clothes. The chill in the air felt oddly appropriate. He had lost his family, his home, his peace of mind, all in a day. His knuckles turned white clutching a phone that Rin was going to use to call one of Fujimoto's friends. _My fault... This is...all..._ Yukio slipped the cell into his jacket pocket, refusing to allow tears to spill down his face anew. "Well~ this is a rather big debacle isn't it, Yukio-kun?" A familiar patronizing tone drifted over the rain.

"Sir Pheles," he gave a nod in the demon's direction, not bothering to look. He would be dressed in that ridiculous clown suit of his. White as always, with the burgundy undervest, a cape and leggings reminiscent of both the Renaissance and Victorian England at the same time. The "all important tophat" as he was once informed was "an absolute must" with a small matching patchwork umbrella. Just imagining the ridiculous smile on Pheles' face was giving him violent thoughts.

"I'm sorry for your loss." _Was that sincerity?_ Yukio turned, staring into the cold serious face of his superior. "Your brother...what happened to him? Rumors and speculations have already started to spread, none of it good, some of it daming." Yukio returned his gaze to the headstone. He knew he had to answer; it was not a request.

"I'm not sure myself. Nei-san probably didn't react well to all of," he made a vague gesture, "...this. They probably got into an argument." He clenched his fists again, voice cracking slightly as he tried to maintain his composure, "If I had gotten here sooner, maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way... He was taken. He tried to save father in the end but he failed...I failed him." Yukio squeezed his eyes shut and bit back a sob, the emotional wound reopening.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" The regular bob returned to Mephisto's voice.

He lifted his gaze back to the demon. "Fight." A bitter pit of irony twisted in his stomach. _I sound like Rin._ The determination, the drive to take back what was stolen from him, was all very much like his older twin.

The air was oppressive, stifling, like he was breathing smoke. Heat rolled off of Rin in waves. With every shallow breath plumes of fire trickled from his mouth. Every inch of his body ached. His eyes flickered open. A groan escaped him from as he tried to sit up. The wooden sloped couch he was laying on crackled beneath him. The arabian esque furnishing had apparently caught alight when he was laid on it. It was little more than bed of coals. Rin was pleasantly surprised his clothes hadn't burned off.

The room that he was in was a rough oval and seemed to be constructed of a smooth, reflective, black stone. High vaulted ceilings with tall, open, bay windows were illuminated by strange transparent green silk veils. A foul breeze rushed over the balcony just beyond, which wrapped around the far side of the rounded room. Aside from the glowing curtains there was no lamp or other light source; instead the flames that licked up his sides cast the room in an odd blue light. Rin's fist unconsciously gripped the sword as he cast his gaze around the strange place.

A pair of large carved oak doors were closed off to the right. The windows and balcony in front of him circled the room to the left. Several large black tapestries of embroidered blue and gold thread hung from the ceiling to the floor.

Rin looked at his own reflection in the smooth obsidian. His ears and canines teeth had grown longer and pointed, if only enough to be noticeable, two flickering wisps bandied about over each shoulder. The sword looked more like a flaming staff in its sheath. The glow in his iris also disturbed him. _Is this really human._ He knelt to brush a hand over the reflected surface. _No. This isn't human. I'm not...human..._ Somewhat dazed by pain of the body and heart Rin staggered out onto the balcony. Gehenna spread out before him. A boiling, dark, gray-green sky above an even darker landscape. It wasn't that different from Assiah yet was entirely otherworldly. He thought of his home. His heartache deepened.

Yukio slid a key into a door's lock. The key was not made for that particular door but that didn't really matter. Today he would meet his new students. It was less than a week since Rin disappeared. He was lost in thought as the door swung open. Irritated chatter echoed through the hall. It seemed they had a chance to get acquainted. _That's good_.

He fiddled with the pin on his combat jacket in an attempt to steady his nerves. Glancing down the passageway toward the sound of the argument, he sighed softly and began walking. The case that he was carrying was a good weight for grounding his thoughts in the present.

A sharp female voice cut over the murmur. "That's stupid. Having that as your aspiration is childish and unreasonable. 'I'm going to kick Satan's ass?' Just how dense are you?"

"Oh really?" The retort came quickly. "Then why are you here?" It was a male student.

"My reasons are my own, I don't have to share them with you."

The likelihood getting them to work as a team was shrinking by the second when a smaller, soft spoken voice chipped in. "Ah, um, please don't fight. I'm sure sensei will be here any moment." Yukio recognized her. Shiemi, the girl who was unable to walk for a long time. A demon had taken the strength of her legs in exchange for protecting her grandmother's garden. It was killing her slowly when Yukio had exorcised it.

"Shut up!" the two bickering parties snapped in tandem.

The stained glass door to the classroom swung open with more force than intended. The students were startled into taking their seats. Yukio placed his case on the instructor's desk and glared at his students; the glare that had been practiced on his older brother. One of the boys with pink hair blanched, the bald one flinched, and the one with dyed hair looked him in the eyes. _Three boys._ Of the female students Shiemi was surprised, one with long pigtails and dot eyebrows looked away with a huff, and the last girl hid behind the previous. _Three girls._ He tried to keep his expression firm but even. _Seven students. Someone is absent._

"I am your instructor Okumura Yukio. I see you have had the chance to meet one another so I'll start straight away with the lesson." He flicked open the locks on his case.

After a week of struggling Rin was at his breaking point. Every day he had to fight off his father and every night he was haunted by nightmares. It was dark, aside from his flames, Kurikara unsheathed in his hand, Yukio was clinging onto him. Blood oozed onto Rin's clothes and slicked his hands. His twin's grip weakened " _Why, Nei-san?"_ Yukio had collapsed dead at his feet. Satan's mad laughter boiled out of Rin's mouth. He was unable to scream, unable to cry. Always to wake, covered in cold sweat, gasping for breath, with tears ghosting down his face.

He had just woken from a similar dream but this time was different; the answer was clear. His body was dangerously fragile from the stress but his will was tempered steel. Rin's eyes traced over the scabbard in his hands. _I have one chance and no choice._ He shoved himself up the wall and onto his feet. Leaning heavily against the obsidian until the strength returned to his legs. A wry smile flitted over his face.

Each breath of Gehenna's befouled air was poisonous and invigorating in equal measure. Rin's increasingly more demonic form thrived under the twisted sky and he was able to draw a stabilizing energy from it.

When he reached the massive chamber doors, still leaning slightly, Rin attached Kurikara to his belt. He briefly reflect on just how disheveled he must look. A week without a shower, much less a change of clothes. _I guess this might actually help._ He shook his head to rid himself of doubts and placed both of his hands against the door. With a great deal of effort he pushed it open and slid out into the rest of the castle.

The decor was familiar. Smooth, reflective black stone. Wall height tapestries. Vaguely arabian tables and chairs. Any large archway leading in or out of the main structure was adorned with the same glowing green translucent curtains. It would be way to easy to get lost. Rin paused, a hand resting warily on Kurikara's hilt. _Where are all the guards?_ Distant voices echoed through the empty corridors. Sounds of revelry, music, and cheering accompanied. His curiosity piqued Rin quietly made his way towards the noise. It grew steadily louder as he approached and he could begin to make out bits a pieces of conversation. "Oh mighty Satan-sama, when might we meet this shy little prince of yours? This grand party was thrown in his honor, was it not? Yet there is no hide nor hair of him to be seen!"

Rin came to a long balcony-like hallway where a more natural light shone up from what seemed to be the throne room, decked out for a feast. Hundreds of demons were enjoying the festivities. One table filled with what looked like nobles was set the closest to the king's seat. Or, at least what Rin thought was the throne. It was hard to tell because a mostly opaque curtain was enshrouding it. The ominous blue glow made it clear who was seated there. He swallowed his growing unease and looked for a way in. He had come out on the left side and the hall continued to a covered stair on the right that probably lead right out next to the big man himself. Combing his fingers quickly through his hair, he forced himself into a slow and confident stride.

There was a guard at the bottom of the stairs who was undoubtedly drunk. Hiccuping and swaying and just rather beside himself. Rin rather didn't know how to react to the drunken demon that blocked him from entering the throne room. _do i just kick him out of my way? Should I be polite? i have no idea about demons' etiquette. Wait, why am I concerned about that?! Fuck it._ He brought his foot up and slammed it into the guard's back causing him to stumble forward before falling flat on his face. The crash of armor against stone startled the partygoers and all eyes turned to Rin. _It feels kinda like the first time I got in a fight._ Despite his growing nerves, he calmly side stepped the now recovering guard and strode into the room. He glanced around briefly, with as much disinterest as he could express, and turned to the throne's dias on his right. "Hey, Pops, we need to talk."

 **Gah! Already so long and I didn't get to put everything that I wanted to in this one. :'( But where I left the ending is just so perfect. Whaaaaa! Haaa. Okay so I want to get the next chapter out before the end of August but I have no idea how I'll pull it off. There is more stuff than I thought that still needs to be done before the summer is out. Groan.**


	3. Chapter 3: Can Demons Have Nightmares?

**Are you ready? Rapid-fire exposition and symbolism time! "Hold on to your buts" (kudos to anyone who knows what that is from btw) And, oh, the feels you shall feel [I hope]. (By now you should know what *POV means) Oh and I make a nudity joke much later in the chapter but** _ **describe nothing**_ **. Sorry in advance if the Rin flashback is at all confusing.**

Chapter 3: Can demons have nightmares?

Rin was lying down with his eyes closed on something considerably soft, with a blanket pulled up to his shoulder. It was warm and comfortable. He didn't want to move but a small, panicked voice whispered persistently in his ear. Whoever it belonged to was shaking his shoulder in an attempt to rouse him. "Nii-san...Nii-san...please get up. I'm scared. The monsters are back...Nii-san." He moaned and rolled over to face his twin.

"What? Again?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and studied the frightened little boy's moonlit face. Yukio looked like he had when they were five, he was dressed in his blue onesie pajamas, tears spilling over from the corners of his eyes, and crushing the life out of the teddy bear Fujimoto had gotten him for their birthday. Rin smiled as he gently stroked Yukio's hair.

He couldn't help but notice that the hand petting Yukio wasn't the hand of a five year old. Rin gave himself a quick glance. He was still himself. Still fifteen. _This is a dream._ Lucidity crashed over him like a wave of agony. He picked up Yukio and gave him a hug, desperately wishing that this could all be real. The little form of his brother hugged him back fiercely, sobbing into his shirt, while Rin whispered gentle encouragement.

They were in his room. It, like Yukio, was from the time he was five. The dividing wall was very thin so that the two could talk even without being in the same room, however Yukio would still frequently sneak into Rin's room and spend the night. Sometimes Rin would go into Yukio's room upon his twins request and scare the monsters away. It was the only way he could help since he could not see what was actually there. His little brother would have no sleepless nights as long as Rin had anything to say about it.

Being woken up by a little Yukio in the middle of the night wasn't strange when they were that age. When Yukio began his training as an exorcist, something Rin had learned about only recently, he had stopped coming to Rin for help.

"Nii-san," the child had finally stopped crying, "can I stay with you?" Rin's throat tightened as he fought back tears of his own

"You can alway stay, Yukio." He rub the tiny twins back comfortingly. "I'll always be here for you, ya' know? To scare all those monsters away...to protect you...Thats my job as a big brother, right?" He had pulled Yukio off of him and was giving him a confident and determined smile. Yukio just stared back in amazement.

"You're so strong Nii-san. Sorry, I must be such a burden." He was looking down at his tiny hands.

Rin placed his palm on Yukio's little mits causing him to look up again. "Hey, you are stronger than you know. Someday you're gonna be able to scare those monsters away yourself. Then...you won't need me anymore." Rin's smile had evaporated and a steady stream of tears boiled down his face. "W-when did you stop needing your useless older brother? Why did you have to leave me behind?"

 ***POV**

Yukio shot up from his bed accidentally slamming his forehead against the bunk above his. He fumbled for his glasses in the darkness. Looking around intently he could see that this was his room at True Cross Academy. The long day of dealing with his new class came rushing back to him and he groaned at the headache it caused him. He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath aware that he was covered in sweat. It had seemed so real. That dream. He was a child again, there were demons in his room. The haunted him because he was the son of Satan and they were attracted to his bloodline. But unlike Rin he was weak and they didn't fear him.

Just like every night when Fujimoto's wards hadn't been enough, he ran into Rin's room. His older twin was lying in bed but it didn't look like he was breathing which only made Yukio more afraid. Rin was alive though, but what he had said echoed in Yukio's ears as he woke. " _Why did you have to leave me behind?"_ His brother sounded like he was in agony.

Again Yukio's mind flashed back to those terror filled minutes a week ago. Rin's face as he fell. The helplessness. Again he berated himself for being too weak. He had become an exorcist to lessen Rin's burden; to protect his brother as Rin had protected him so many time in the past. He failed, when Rin needed him the most, he failed. It was all his fault. If only he had told his twin about their heritage, about his powers, maybe this pain could have been averted. Fujimoto wanted to raise them as humans but leaving Rin ignorant only lead to ruin. But Yukio knew! He could have said something. If only he had told! If only he had gotten home sooner! Then...then...

Yukio slammed his fist against the wall. Sometime during his despaired inner monologue he had tangled his fingers in his hair and tears sprung forth from his festering emotional wound. It was apparent he would get no more sleep tonight.

 ***POV**

Rin's eyes slid open. He felt drained. He didn't even want to sleep. Just lie there and do nothing. He was staring at his reflection in the black ceiling. It hadn't much changed aside from the addition of a tail, longer ears, and just being more on fire than before. Kurikara lay blazing in its sheath at his side. There was no mistaking him for human anymore, even if he wasn't a walking firestorm. He let the previous day run over again in his head. He had made a deal with his father. His obedience for Yukio's freedom and safety. "You need me, right? I'm mean sure there's Yukio but he won't be strong enough for what you need. As a fall back he would probably work, if you could get him to listen that is, but you still have me. So here is my first, only, and final offer Satan: you can have me but you leave Yukio alone. I'll be the good little boy that you want just don't go trying to posses me without my consent, got it!" He had played the tough guy and made a gambol. It worked but to prove his new loyalty he had to give up on his humanity. Rin drew Kurikara, after sending a brief apology to Fujimoto, and sealed his fate becoming a full demon.

One of the other demons at the party had been a lowborn tailor looking for inspiration. He had rushed up and prostrated himself before Rin and having been awed by the prince's power begged for the privilege of making him some clothes "befitting to your glory". Some of the guards and a good deal of noble born guests took offence to the tailor's behavior. Being somewhat flustered by the sudden reverence all of the demons were showing to him, Rin had opted to make an example of him.

"All right." Rin had kept his cool through dealing with Satan, he could certainly handle this.

"R-really, Okumura-sama?"

"You have got to be kidding me," the head guard, or at least a very high ranking one, snorted in disgust, "as if a commoner could make anything worthy enough! Just let me get rid of this cowering worm for you, milord."

Rin had let a growl resonated in his throat. "Let me finish," he sent a glare at both the guard and the tailor. "You can make a suit for me, but if I don't like it, it's your neck on the chopping block."

After that the tailor was escorted away from the party. Rin was actually a bit concerned for him. Though he couldn't give a rat's ass about any of the demons here, that one seemed nice enough. He couldn't help but smile as he recalled the flamboyant green dress suit with that bright orange bow tie worn by Tamaki, that was the tailor's name, in combination with the reverent and stoic expression he had.

Rin rolled his head to the side and stared at the unlit fireplace. Flicking his finger towards the logs they immediately caught alight. He sat up gazing listlessly at the dancing flames bending them as he felt. Raising his hand up to his gaze, he focused on the flames that surrounded it, stifling them. For the first time in more than a week Rin's hands weren't on fire. _Well this is promising._

 ***POV**

Shima yawned, curling his toes and running fingers through his bright pink hair. Konekomaru and Bon were still sleeping. The three of them shared a room, which was fine by him, they grew up together after all. He took one final look around their dorm room before reaching into his school bag and grabbing his exorcism text book. The triple bunk didn't give him much space and even less privacy but Bon was up late studying and Konekomaru sleeps like a rock. He had an evil grin on his face when he opened to the x-rated american playboy magazine that he hid there. Shima couldn't help but laugh at how sneaky he was.

Bon reached down and snatched the magazine out of Shima's hands. "You really need to curb your perverted tendencies."

"Awww, but Bon~!" His face took on a mock whining expression.

"Can it!" he whispered fiercely at Shima, "Some of us are trying to sleep. Besides it's only four a.m. Go back to sleep or R.A. sensei is going to kill you during cram school classes."

"Ah, I don't think Yukio-kun is that bad." Shima shrugged trying to alleviate his roommate's pensive glare. But that was a good point. Yukio was the class valedictorian, their hall's resident advisor, and their exorcism teacher. Okumura Yukio could easily make his school life a nightmare. Shima also quietly cursed his popularity with the ladies.

There was a sudden very loud slam from the other side of the wall. Yukio's room. Konekomaru jumped awake, and seeing that they were all likewise, quietly exclaimed, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," Bon slid down from the top bunk, his long hair falling over narrowed eyes. He only had a simple black t-shirt and light gray, knit shorts. He pushed open the door slightly and peered out. "Was that... Yukio-sensei? Where is he going?"

"Hu? He's awake at this hour? Why?" Konekomaru sounded nervous.

Shima's grin returned, "How about we find out?" He kicked himself free of the blankets and jumped down to the floor.

"Gha!" Konekomaru, who had just put on his glasses covered his eyes, "S-shima!"

Bon had turned around at first confused only to become extremely pissed. "Put some clothes on you dumbass!"

"What? A guy can't sleep in the buff? Sheesh." Shima slipped on one of his track shirts, a pair of boxers, and pink shorts. Konekomaru, like Bon, could go out as is.

The three students slipped out of their dorm and shadowed their teacher to the public bathroom. Hesitating slightly the trio peeked around the corner. The layout was simple. A combination of fifteen stalls and urinals lined up on the right wall, lockers and the door to the showers at the far end, and enough sinks to accommodate the full occupancy with a continuous mirror along the left wall. Both the floor and walls were a bland, of-white tile.

Yukio was hunched over a sink, splashing water onto his face with one hand while holding his glasses in the other. Shima almost immediately noticed how pale he was. His teacher was visibly shaking, his breathing was haggard, the light blue t-shirt he had on was wet with sweat, and his eyes were red and puffy.

Bon and Konekomaru backed out into the hallway but Shima stared for just a while longer at their distraught instructor. Yukio had backed away from the sink and was trudging over to his locker. He popped open the one labeled "311" and pulled out a towel along with other bath products.

Shima briefly considered the viability of hiding his magazines in his room's locker, number "309", but quickly disregarded it as Bon or Konekomaru would discover them immediately. With his heart heavy, his fun ruined, and his teacher's weird behavior fresh in his mind, Shima waltzed back out into the hall where his roommates were talking quietly. He had just gotten there in time for Bon to declare "I don't trust him. Okumura-sensei is hiding something."

"How can you be sure of that though Bon? He is our teacher and we only just met him!"

"I know I don't have evidence for it but my intuition is almost never wrong, Konekomaru. I'm going with my gut on this one." With that he paced back to their room. After exchanging a worried look with the shorter bald monk in training, Konekomaru also went back. Shima sighed heavily. _Well, at least this job won't be boring. I do wish they would tell me about this kind of stuff sooner though. Lucifer was right though; Okumura Yukio is sticking to his guns and textbooks._

Shima closed the door to their dorm softly behind him, giving one last glance towards the bathroom. _Yeah, this should be fun._

 **Fwahh~ Done! How did I get this done so fast? Procrastination. Lots of selective procrastination. Also I decided to take the students' school day primarily from Shima's perspective as he seems to be the most comedic in nature, and I want to pace out the brooding with some lighter chapters here and there. In the Next chapter you get to meet Hephaestus, who I will admit I loosely based on another demon from a manga that I wished was given a longer run time. If you can guess it then I'll give you some "good boy/girl points" (Double props if you get both references)**


	4. Chapter 4: Fire and Forge

**Holy Shwizzle sticks guys! *purposefully exaggerated imitation of an overly excited highschool girl* Like totes yes! You have, like, no idea how long I have been, like, wanting to write this character! *coughing fit* Okay done with that. Anywho, time for some introductions and a montage set up (you know time skips and bunk because this isn't actually a movie) So I started this chapter right after I posted #3 and it already had a handful of views after being up for a minute. But I kinda shelved it as I wasn't sure I want to have things play out like I wrote them down, I don't know, four- five years ago -ish. I'm planning on adding some ships to this port but that's still up in the air...so... Mephesto, if you would be so kind...**

Chapter 4: Fire and Forge

Even though Rin had promised to behave himself there was still little to no trust between Satan and himself. Consequently he had be escorted by a servant or guard _everywhere_. Most of the time the prince just opted to stay under guard in his chamber. Having a bit more free time and a lot less to worry about, Rin found himself exploring it much more thoroughly.

In an alcove directly across from the large entry was the aforementioned fireplace. The logs in it were still burning, illuminating the room now that Rin had learned to suppress his flames. Hidden in the shadow of a more elaborate tapestry, along the interior wall, was a small door, or smaller than the other doors, with a rather plain look. It swung inward into a dark room. Rin's sword provided a minute enough light to see the basic layout. Unlike the outer chamber, the ceiling was much lower, only about three meters [about 9 feet]. The shape was more like a square with several skylights would add natural light, if there was any in Gehenna. A large bed sat dead center with curtains similar to the one around Satan's throne. A large dresser was just right of the door, which swung to the left. A bedside table slouched against the wall on both sides. The sheets were a mimic of the carpet, a spectrum of blues with black and gold accents. A shoe rack was tucked into the corner behind the door. There was a copious amount of space. All of the wooden furniture was an off white color. On the right, attached to the room, was a full ensuite bathroom done up in modern western style. Everything was the same shade of off white except for the towels which were hellfire blue and the faucet which was chrome. There was a note, written in fire, on the mirror.

"I left you with all the necessities; how you decide to decorate is up to you. Love, Daddy"

Rin made a cartoonishly sour face before smothering the message away. _Well it's something I guess._

* **POV**

Izumo twirled her hair pensively, remembering the previous day's events with distaste. The busty blonde airhead declared that she wanted to be Izumo's friend. _Ha, as if._ Paku wanted her to be a bit nicer though, so she aquested to an extent. The nuisance would be put to work and then maybe she'd get the hint and piss off. Their instructor, Okumura Yukio, had said something about summer training camping trip or some such nonsense. There was no way she was spending anymore time than what was absolutely necessary with that ditz.

She gripped the plush fox in her pocket before moving on to their next lesson. Summoning. _This should be a cakewalk_. She thought before striding confidently into the classroom. The teacher for this course was drawing a summoning circle and explaining the basics to the other students. As soon as the eyepatch wearing exorcist gave the instructions Izumo flipped the two summoning sheets she had been given. "I ask the grace of Inari, god of the harvest, to fulfill my prayers!"

Her two fox familiers sprung forth in a swirl of smoke, coming to rest at her side. Paku exclaimed " That was great Izumo-chan...I'm really useless at this stuff."

"Of course, I am related to a Miko after all," she boasted. She looked smugly over at the three boy monks. They had no talent for summoning whatsoever.

"Wooooah," Shiemi marveled at Izumo's familiars before a determined look rushed into her face. "I-I'll give it a try! Come out, come out wherever you are," her tone was nervous as she seemed to be trying to think, "Er, just kidding." It seemed like she had no talent either. Just before Izumo returned her attention to Paku, a little green man popped into being in the gardener's hands.

"Nii~ nii!" it declared as it leapt onto a strand of her hair. The blonde laughed and turned with a glimmer of hope in her eyes to Izumo.

"H-Hey Kamiki-san... I ...I...I also called out a familiar!"

"Oh," she tried to sound as derogatory as possible, "good for you. It's surprisingly tiny. And cute, just like a speck."

She must have missed the intended bite as she flustered a "Thank you."

Izumo didn't much care for the obvious reminder the instructor droned out and left at the first opportunity. They had only gotten a few steps when Paku grabbed her sleeve, "Izumo-chan, she's calling you."

"Ignore her," she responded apathetically. "She pisses me off." The last part was more of an aside to herself as opposed to any kind of explanation.

"Wait up! Kamiki-san!"

Izumo grabbed Paku's hand and they made a dash for it. The kimono wearing ditz wouldn't be able to keep up. Then maybe she could have a moment's peace.

* **POV**

Yukio watched with distaste as he saw the way Kamiki was manipulating Shiemi. Whenever the summoner wasn't avoiding the blonde she was sending her on all manner of little errands. Before he realized Shiemi had become a "yes man", a gopher, if you will, for Kamiki. Recently he had found himself guessing how his brother would react to certain situations. It gave him false sense of the older twin still being around. It felt like Rin would say "She become her bitch hasn't she," or something to that effect. It was sad really.

While it was not his place as a teacher to interfere with students relationship. He was responsible for making sure they were healthy relationships. No bullying and the like. He would need to have a talk with Shiemi.

 ***POV**

When Rin had spontaneously declared that he needed lessons on demonic weapons from the best of the best, a little ramshackle forge in the lower city had not been what he had in mind. The servant that had escorted him here had assured Rin many times that Hephaestus, the demon that lived here, was the absolute authority on all things demon weapon related. The dilapidated construction looked like it would fall apart at any moment. Of course the attendant had bowed out as soon as possible, apparently scared out of his skin by this place.

Rin went to knock on the half-hinged front door. It swung in as if it had a mind of its own. A chill ran up his spine. The interior was much larger than the outside let on. The majority of the structure wasn't actually under the shack, but rather dropped below the surface about ten meters [30 feet] and was carved from the rocky ground. The dirt and stone staircase lead down into near pitch darkness. "H-hello? I'm Okumura Rin. I'm looking for the Forge Master... Is anyone home?"

As soon as his foot touched the first stair, the surprisingly sturdy door slammed shut behind him. The only illumination now came from his sword, strapped to his belt as he had become accustomed to wearing it. With a few days of intense concentration Rin had managed a subconscious control over his flames. They would only burst forth when he let them or when he was emotionally or mentally unsettled. Like now actually. The half demon swallowed, calming his racing heart, and continued his descent. He walked past tool racks, mangled anvils, casting molds, an entire wall of crucibles, and a huge pile of reflective black metal. The latter he paused by. He could swear he saw it move. _Creepy_.

He had moved on to examine the rest of the Blacksmith's abode. Everything was covered in a fine layer of soot, even the rough stone floor was carpeted in ash and cinders from the unlit furnace that dominated the back half of the room. _Wait. Everything is covered in soot, even the ground, but that pile of scrap was...spotless._ Rin slowly turned and stared over his shoulder. It stood up. The orange-white glow of super heated metal added another muted light source.

Two massive hands stretched out towards Rin, glowing and hissing in the halflight. Each one was quite a bit larger than his head. Speaking of heads, if you were to exclude its impressive horns, it would be larger than Rin's torso. The neck seemed to be a bit on the slender side for this demon's proportions. All together Rin would have to estimate it to be about five, five and a half meters [16-17 feet] tall. Its legs were densely muscled in appearance and reminded him of a goat or bull ending in two cauldron sized ironshod hooves. The tail definitely being more like a bulls ended in a puff of fur despite being layered in bands of the same dark metal.

It puffed out its ridiculous, glowing, girth and declared, "I am the Forge Master, Hephaestus. Why have you come looking for me, Okumura Rin?" A beard of molten metal bubbled down his chin as he spoke. His eyes glowed the same color as his beard and hands. Aside from a repurposed apron tied around his waist as an impromptu belt, Hephaestus was entirely unclothed. Not that it really made much of a difference, being made entirely of living metal.

"I came here to learn from you!" Rin had to struggle to keep himself from bawlking. _This guy has intimidation down to a tee!_

He nodded."Hmmm?" The giant seemed to take note of Rin's sword for the first time. "That is Kurikara, if I am not mistaken." The nostril slits on his relatively flat face flared open and he puffed out a cloud of steam as he contemplated the young prince. "Alright. It is admirable that you wish to learn a craft such as mine before taking a weapon like that into battle." Rin had an excited smile on his face as he turned to fully face the forge demon. "Don't look so happy, boy. You're too scrawny to do any proper swordplay just yet." He jabbed a scalding hot finger at Rin's chest. "I'm going to whip you into shape by putting you to work," He pointed towards the unlit furnace, "and I only give instruction once so you better listen, little princeling." Hephaestus' deep, gravelly baritone matched his appearance and seemingly constant surly attitude perfectly. _This is going to be a long day, isn't it._

 **I know that this chapter is on the short side but I've finished everything I wanted to from a story standpoint and Have otherwise left this sitting for too long. Don't worry there will be a ,more or less, Rin only chapter about his training and maybe some interaction with "Papa" one on one. I have a to do list :D and Rin will be epic ( I hope) when I've finished.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Blue Swordsman

**Wow so it has been a long time since the last update, sorry. But hopefully we can pick up the pace a bit. School is merciless as usual so...wha~...*sniff* I went through and reworked some characters and refined my to do list. Right now I'm doing research on the Impure King arc :D and will hopefully have these chapters out more frequently. Thank you for supporting me with all the reviews *bows* Now, my dear Mephisto, our audience awaits...**

Chapter 5: The Blue Swordsman

A metallic dissonance rang through the forge. Rin huffed, lifting Hephaestus' custom hammer above his head before letting it fall, shaping the molten iron in his clamp's grip. The heat stung his face and sparks soared through the air before dieing away. There was a short meaninglessness to the sparks' existence that Rin started to compare with human life.

Hephaestus taught him more than just how to make swords, but how to craft the magic that they breathed. Demons, and by proxy the weapons they forged, drew strength from Kigen*. Those oldest and the most powerful demons that ruled Gehenna derived their life force from Kigen. Satan's was by far the strongest sweeping aside hundreds, thousand moad down like ants. Humans on the other hand, their lives were short, fleeting; the Kigen they had wasn't strong in the slightest. A single swing from the hammer in his palm would crush them completely.

Rin just couldn't understand his place in Gehenna. Was he a human, was he a demon? Did he have a Kigen similar to his father's or more like his mother's? How was he even born when everything Satan touched was vaporized? The frustration boiled in his stomach and a yell ripped from him as he brought the tool down again. "Damn it!"

"Rin," he looked over at the iron satyr, "keep your mind on the metal. You're shaping more than a sword, you're shaping an extension of yourself. If your mind wanders the blade will be week."

"Yes sir." The demon prince turned back to his work, determined to concentrate on it.

Breath evenly, he began to walk through the steps again in his head, grip, lift, aim, swing, and, _clang_ , repeat. He was vaguely aware of Hephaestus shifting behind him. The massive demon towered above Rin even when he sat. From the spot he'd first seen the smith in, the forgemaster could see everything. He taught Rin from a tatami mat on that slagpile, observing and correcting only when necessary.

"Stop!"

The prince froze, tail twitching in irritation. He looked to his teacher with a hint of curiosity. "Hephaestus-sensei?"

The flow of his beard shifted as he grinned, "You're ready for a heavier hammer."

"Hu?" Rin let his arm relax and placed the black metal tools down. His teacher stood and with a step was next to him, heat rolling off the iron body.

"As you know, my Kigen is metal, one of the Chinese primary elements, it only makes sense that I am a smith. However that would not be the case if I hadn't mastered my body first. What is the point of only lifting one weight for your entire life?" He placed a blistering hand on the hammer and lifted it up as a glob of molten iron. "Your knowledge is like this hammer, Rin. It's small but slowly I am adding to it, making it denser and greater, but knowledge is a weighty thing." He began to mold it into a sphere, strips of iron peeling off his hands, melding onto the ball. "I agreed to teach you as a swordsman, yet it is more than just your body that must be trained." Hephaestus smashed the sphere onto the anvil, his hands working with a deftness Rin had not thought possible by their size. The hiss of water hit Rin's ears as the smith plunged his hand, alloy and all, into a bucket.

What came out was a hammer that didn't appear much larger, but when lifted was clearly much heavier. "I don't quite understand, how are you able to heat up metals, even your own body, like this?" The prince shifted the cooled iron in his grip before returning his gaze to Hephaestus's face.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any; let's continue your lessons on Kigen and runecrafting." With that the greek demon paced over to an alcove filled with scrolls, a small table was placed just before it and Rin took a seat. Using his recently cooled palm, the giant demon plucked one tome for the shelf before seating himself across from the prince. It would be the younger's duty to handle the scroll as it was to small and too fragile for Hephaestus. "Now," the gravely voice of his teacher rolled like a thunderclap's sigh, "you have already been taught the basics of Kigen, but I haven't told you about hybrids yet."

"Wait, what? There are hybrid Kigens?"

"It's just Kigen, no 's's. And yes, I myself am one. When my mother Hera heard that, being of pure fire herself, was none too pleased. While you might think being a hybrid offers an advantage, it really doesn't; you've double the weaknesses. Take myself for example again, dump enough water on me, I'll rust and fizzle out. Even other fire demons could down me… I can even do _myself_ in if I heat up too much." He rapped his knuckles against his chest, emitting a low ringing sound, "This armor, impressive as it is, doesn't grow back and I'm mostly molten slag on the inside; when I'm cut alloy pours out and it takes a very long time to build up density again."

Rin looked down at the scroll for half a second before pulling it open. Inside was a table of Kigen interaction, what was strong or weak in a given situation, as well as a full list of all the known hybrid pairs with a demon cited for example. Rin wouldn't be able to memorize it. "Then if you also have a fire Kigen the-"

"No way," he crossed his arms with sad look in his orange orbs, "just because we have the same Kigen type doesn't mean our Kigen are the same. Keep looking and you'll note the subcategories. My flame comes from the soul of forge fire; your's is sulfuric, brimstone, hellfire, not something I know anything about. I could teach you only what you have taught yourself." Hephaestus gestured at Rin chest, "If you want to know more there's only one person you can go to."

Rin's expression soured, he definitely didn't want to have Satan as a teacher, much less a father. "Is _He_ really my only option?"

"'Fraid so," the demon smith let out a sigh that rattled the shelves nearby, "but I don't think it'll be that bad." Rin gave the large satyr a doubtful look and he continued, "I can tell just by looking at you, you are loved. Maybe that's a bad thing when it comes from our mad god but Yuri? Nothing that woman ever loved turned out wrong."

"Yu-ri?" Rin stumbled over the word it seemed foreign but somehow caused a bloom of comfort to sprout in his stomach, like he was being given a gentle hug from someone important to him.

"Your mother the witch, Yuri Egin, was the kindest woman I've ever met, and with my long life that's saying something. Y'know when she started showing, the big man roped me into making a set of armor for her kid, nearly cracked a hoof when I found out there was two of ya. I remember think to myself, 'No way am I going to be able to handle two more like _Him_ ,' but then I met Yuri and that changed. 'If they're anything like her everything will be alright.' Stupid and sappy I know," he lowered his horned head in a laugh, "I think you being here is good for Him, you two do look an awful lot like her and you definitely inherited her stubborn spirit. I think that… just maybe, Satan's just a crotchety old man who lost the love of his life."

The prince sat there in silence, processing what he had been told. _If I want to learn more about my powers I need to learn it from Satan, my mother was a witch named Yuri Egin, and my being in Gehenna might change my father for the better._ "What about half humans? Are they hybrids?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked, yes. Humans that are descended from demons retain a portion of their ancestors Kigen. First and second generation children are considered hybrids, giving the offspring of noble houses some level of political standing. Under the normal laws of succession, you and your twin would be passed over for Kingship, however as Satan's only children to possess the spark of his flame, if you become strong enough, you could rule all of Gehenna."

Rin's brow creased in a new determination, a smile curving at the corner of his mouth. "There is a certain demon I'd like for you to talk about that armor with." He rolled up the scroll and stood.

"Where are you going?"

"Where else, to master my flames." He bowed to his teacher, swiped Kurikara up from a step, and charged out into the foul night air.

"Crazy kids," he heard Hephaestus's voice dying away as he pounded towards the palace.

Gehenna's capital city, Satan's Seat by name, was a twisted labyrinth of buildings laid out somewhere between traditional Japan and ancient Arabia in architectural style. The cities buildings varied from one level to another with the higher class areas in the upper ring being the aforementioned Arabian-esque and the lower ring, where Hephaestus's shop was, more Feudal Japan. The palace itself looked more to be ripped from a gothic horror novel, at least from a distance, with high fortace-like outer walls and massive spires stabbing out into the boiling green-grey sky declaring the imposing nature of the mad god himself.

The prince could hear the muffled steps of his guard jogging along behind him. His demon nature seeking out mischief curved a smirk over his face as he broke out into a full sprint. He wanted to test the new strength that he had obtained over the days of his training so far, not to mention the endurance of what should be an elite demon soldier.

His father's man gave a startled gasp at Rin's sudden increase of speed and too began running. _More_ , he thought, _I want to leave him in the dust; I need more speed._ His flames curved around his limbs, biting the air. The release of his flames was the embracing of his demonic side, the Gehennan air suddenly pulsed through him, causing the blaze to grow brighter, hotter, and his beyond human strength to increase as well. Very soon he was well ahead of his attendant, demons of the night life ducking out of the way as his blue streak went racing by. From the castle it might seem like a flaming river was surging against the world's pull, right up to the gates.

While protocol demanded that the Gate Wardens stop anyone on their way into the palace, they took one look at the sulfuric steek of burning death headed their way and decided they much preferred living. "Open the gate! Open the gate! Prince Rin is coming!" The young half demon laughed when he heard the guards' nervous shouts and orders. The gate swung inward and Rin slipped through, continuing his pace all the way into the throne room just in time for a flabbergasted guardsman to explain all the fuss.

"Hey, Pops, I'm home!" he called out, the massive double doors slamming against the poor dupes caught between it and the wall.

" _Ah, Rin, just in time to explain yourself,_ " Satan's voice echoed from behind the shade.

"I got tired of waiting for the guard to catch up," he tossed nonchalantly strolling into the room, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

" _Oh, what is this? My little boy finally coming to his Papa for something?_ " There was an off tilted cuckle bubbling through the air as Satan spoke.

As much as it made Rin sick, he dropped onto one knee, suddenly unsure if his father could actually see him, and forced himself not to choke on his own words. "F-father, please teach me how to use my flames properly."

Satan lost his shit, laughing hysterically for a solid minute. " _What~ Is~ This!? My prideful son, bowing? Asking me for my knowlege on bended knee!? Hahahaha, ah, why should I teach you anything? Hephaestus can show you enough, besides you already are learning how to control your inheritance on your own._ "

"Yes, I have learned but I've not mastered anything. The Kigen I inherited is unique to only you, I cannot learn it from anyone else," his grip on Kurikara's hilt tightened, staring at his grotesque reflection in the obsidian, "If I am to master this, it must be learned from you, father." Rin squeezed his eyes shut a sudden longing to know, "There is one more thing, Yuri Egin, please tell me about her, about my mother."

Satan's perpetual chuckling completely stopped. Rin was sure he would be sent away. " _Leave us, all of you._ " The flaming prince looked up in mixed shock and concern as all the demon courtiers, guards, and nobles streamed out of the throne room leaving the two blue demons alone. Satan was suddenly very serious, and that scared Rin, " _Come here._ "

He obeyed, rising from where he knelt, and approached so that the veil separating them was inches from his face. "Does this mean tha-"

" _Silence_." It wasn't a shout, or even a normal speaking voice, Satan had whispered it in such a commanding tone that Rin found himself unable to retort, " _I cannot tell you, nor teach you in the conventional means, but… If you will accept me, I can show you._ "

The younger swallowed. He had come too far, fallen to low, to give up now. He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know. Rin reached out, lifting his hand to the curtain before him, and yanked it aside. The absolutely blinding light, stunning him for a moment. It was impossible to look at his father directly, much less determine what he looked like. Almost immediately Rin felt the familiar tug of Satan trying to posses him, but this time, he let go. The flames around the throne dissipated, flowing into and around Rin's body like a immolating hug. The pain was intense at first but soon became a numb warmth. Satan directed Rin's body onto the final dials step, closed the curtain, then sat down on the throne. It was a strange, almost dreamlike existence for Rin. He could see his movements, recognize his own body, but he was not in control of anything, just a passenger of Satan's will.

He saw it, the memories of his mother, flooding his mind, sweeping him away in the history of his existence. Satan closed Rin's eyes, reminiscing and observing his son's reaction to the narrative. Like this, learning from his father would be easy. His every thought feeling and action open to Satan, allowing the teacher to know the best method for the student, even doing the action for him so Rin could get a feel for it. Blazing tears ghosted down his face, though Rin was not the one who was crying

\\\

" _So that is why I find naming techniques to be the better method; you can more easily visualize an action based off a good name. Once you get used to the action, manipulating and expanding it isn't that difficult."_

 _I see,_ Rin thought back, for the entire conversation had been an internal one, _so say if I wanted to extend my flames in a concentrated arch from my sword I'd need to picture it or use a word to help me..._ The image of what he wanted to happen appeared in his head.

" _Interesting but I'd widen your stance a bit. It'll give you a better swing an-"_

"Your highness," a voice that seemed somehow familiar to Rin floated lazily from the other side of the veil.

"W _h_ a _t i_ s _i_ t, M _e_ p _h_ i _s_ t _o?"_ Satan spoke through Rin, it was such an odd sound, and when both were heard together there was a startling amount of similarities. The prince recognized the name from Satan's memories and was overcome with the desire to punch the fop's face in, Lord of Time or no. He could feel his father's chuckle at his sentiment, " _For once we are agreed,_ " came the whisper in his head.

"I came to see how my little brother was doing, who knows maybe even rescue him, Yukio-chan is so worried after all."

Rin felt anger emanating from Satan and guilt stung at his heart. _I'm doing this for Yukio_. His grip tightened and he realized he had Kurikara's hilt clenched in his right fist. _I'm going to handle this!_ Something happened that clearly neither of the other demon's expected. Rin stood in, accordance with his own will, and tore back the curtain, glaring with all his might at the kneeling demon Lord. He wasn't sure what expression Mephisto was making, either horrified or an orgamsic excitement. It unnerved him, but his father's presence bolstered his bravado. " _A_ n _d_ _w_ h _a_ t o _f_ _Y_ u _ki_ o _t_ h _e_ n? _A_ re _yo_ u _gr_ oo _mi_ n _g_ _h_ i _m_ _i_ n a _n_ a _tt_ em _pt_ _t_ o _s_ t _op_ m _e_?"

A grin spread over the strangely dressed demon, "No, of course not. I'm glad to see that at least Rin's body has been cared for. It is a shame but I suppose you won't be needing Yukio-chan now. Shall I get rid of-"

Rin flew forward at a speed not even he was prepared for and slammed his fist as hard as he could into Mephisto's face, gripping the other demon's throat, yanking him into the air over his head before slamming him full on his back. Rin leaned over him, fire spewing from his mouth as he spoke. "If you so much as touch a hair on my brother's head, I swear to god, I'll give you the most painful death I can think of. Right now it burning you to death slowly over a decade or so," he slipped two finger into the other demon's mouth, burning his tongue, "from the inside out." It surprised him just how menacing he sounded, his voice almost cracking like a fire.

Time skip\\*POV

"Why did you call us here Director Mephisto?" Yukio voiced what all of the exorcists of the Japanese branch were thinking.

"I've recently gotten worrying news, Okumura Rin is working with Satan."

"T-that's impossible." It was barely more than a whisper. His students were spying on the situation as well. They picked up on the last name similarities and the look of dejected shock on Yukio's face.

"Okumura…" Bon echoed.

"Now, Bon," Konekomaru began, "this doesn't prove anything."

"Like hell it doesn't," Izumo muttered, "his family betrayed the True Cross, how do we know he won't?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\\\\\ **Preview** :

Yukio: My brother...take me to him *stares defiantly at Lucifer*

Lucifer: *Returns gaze* Once you take this path there is no returning. I want to save you Yukio-kun, not damn you.

Yukio: I don't care, *points gun at Luci's head* if I have to shoot you to get what I want. Take me to my brother **NOW**!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 ***it literally means "origin," I seriously couldn't think of a better name, how lame is that...meh. It also explains demon types and the general source of their power.**

 ***Scrolls through management page* Wait? I have 40 followers on this story? Well...damn… I have to haul ass then… xD**


	6. Chapter 6: The Blue Gunman

**Woot! Tamaki finally finished Rin's new outfit, with Hephaestus's expert advice in armor of course. Also, I'm not sure, but I think you're going to hate me later… tehe. The set up chapters are a pain to write though...**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Blue Gunman

It was dark. Dark and cold and lonely, so lonely. Yukio was adrift in the emptiness, his sorrows and doubt circling around his curled up form. The young man's mind kept replaying Mephisto's announcement on repeat. His brother, his twin, was working for Satan? Impossible! Inconceivable!

The words Nii-san had said in his dream also haunted him. " _When did you stop needing your useless older brother? When did you leave me behind?"_ The thoughts stung his heart like bees, causing him to curl into a tighter ball, one worry after another piling up.

There was suddenly something solid pressing against him, like he was lying on his side. Yukio, now able to feel his own weight, stood up. The vast emptiness was replaced with a claustrophobic darkness, like he was in some tightly spaced passageway. His senses seized onto every detail, having been left in a void for too long. The walls felt crumbly and the sound of pebbles or little bits of stone hitting the floor accosted his ears. It had an earthy smell and the air was stale. To save himself from an eyestrain headache, Yukio closed off his turquoise orbs; there was no light down here anyway.

Something within him yelled out that Rin was here. It urged Yukio's feet into stumbling, his hands walking along the walls, his voice to call out "Nii-san! Nii-san!" into the darkness. His rational mind ordered him to stop, but the guilt, the sadness, the loneliness won out in the end.

He tripped, falling into someone's back. Warmth exploded over his face, spreading down through the rest of him. The scent was familiar, it was his brothers. So many times before, whenever he was frightened, he would climb into bed next to his twin and snuggle up, burying his face in Rin's shoulder. "Nii-san," Yukio's arms wrapped around his unseen other half, relieved, "It's really you isn't it, Nii-san?"

"What are you doing here, Yukio." Rin's voice was cold. It caused the younger to flinch.

"It's not true, right? That you're working for Satan...Please, Rin, tell me it isn't true!" Yukio had regained his footing, unwrapped his arms, and griped the back of Rin's shirt pleadingly.

"Go back, Yukio. This place… it's not made for humans."

"What are you talking about! You're human too, Nii-san!"

"No, I'm not," Rin shook off Yukio's hands and it sounded like the other turned to face his younger twin, "Look at me, Yukio," Rin's voice suddenly turned harsh, seizing Yukio by the throat and slamming him into the earthen wall, "Look at what you did to me!" It came out as a roar that shook the tunnel.

Yukio's eyes opened and he was blinded by the blaze. His brother's features were warped and demonic, blazing embers curling over his head like horns, face contorted in agony filled rage. His pupils were glowing orange slits and flames spewed from between fang-like canine teeth.

"Oh, gods! Rin!" tears poured like a waterfall over Yukio's cheeks, "I'm sorry, what have I done to you… Oh gods what have I done?!" His hands gripped the one his brother had over his neck. This really was all his fault. How could he let this happen, he was supposed to protect Rin from this world, but he had failed, and Rin was consumed by it.

The older twin leaned forward and licked a salty track from Yukio's face. He had a warped grin while he spoke, barely above a whisper. "I'm going to take everything from you, Yukio. Consider it payback." Before the younger twin could respond, Rin's grip tightened, choking him. Yukio's legs gave out, making the force against his windpipe worse. He couldn't scream when a stabbing, ripping pain shot through his chest. Rin's hand pressed though his ribs, pushing them apart, blood pouring from the hole. Yukio could feel the hand grip his heart and could see the grin on Rin's face as he pulled it out. A track of blood poured down Yukio's lip, Rin had punctured his lung as well. The flaming boy lifted the still beating, still connected organ up to Yukio's face, and crushed it.

\

Yukio's face slammed against the wooden floor of his room, legs tangled up in his sheets. His lower half was still on the bed. By the hammering feeling in his chest, his heart was still intact. When he untangled himself and stood, his legs were shaky and his breathing was erratic. He bit into his lower lip to prevent the horrified scream rising in his throat. There was blood on his shirt.

He raced over to the dorm bathroom, gently peeling away the blood seeped fabric, incase there was a wound that could be reopened. The youngman stood in shock, a gash roughly the width of a hand adorned his left side, just over his heart. The wound couldn't have been self inflicted, the angle didn't match. Fortunately it seemed to be skin deep, not nearly as bad as his dream had been. Was it real? Was he injured because Rin had wounded him? Was Rin really that powerful that he could effect Ashia from Gehenna? Was he really a demon? No. No, Yukio refused to believe it, Rin would never be anything but himself, and he could never do this.

* **POV**

" _That was a mean trick you played, Rin._ "

"Oh, shut it," Rin bit back at his father. He used Satan's expertise with possession to stay in control of Yukio's dream. He just wanted to scare Yukio into taking the situation seriously, encourage Yukio to avoid him when next they met. He'd not intended to do any physical harm. He was torn up about doing such a thing in the first place; Rin already felt guilty enough without his father's incessant prodding. Satan passed of the irritating behavior as training, Rin could access his power most effectively when he was mad.

" _I think you're becoming more like me every day."_ Rin just clicked his tongue in response.

Just as the days before, Rin was seated on Satan's throne surrounded by their flames, with the ancient demon god filling his mind with knowledge and helpful advice for training. The prince would leave the King's seat having "slept" ready to practice what he learned in the few hours before Gehenna's dawn. After which, he'd take a cold shower, quick dry himself with fire, and head out to Hephaestus's Smithery.

Today however, there was a surprise waiting for him. Tamaki, dressed in a light lime green and midnight blue suit coat, with burgundy slacks was busying himself with the contents of a large white wardrobe. Hephaestus was making a sour face and rolled his eyes when the tailor whispered something in a shrill voice to him.

Rin cleared his throat when he reached the bottom step causing the smaller demon to turn startled and the larger to rumble a "You're late." The forge master always said that, even when Rin was early.

"Rin Oji-sama!" He promptly dropped to the floor, bowing his head in prostration.

"Uh, Hello, Tamaki-san, how goes that outfit you were making?"

"Ah~! Rin-sama, Tamaki is but a worm, there is no need to offer Tamaki any form of courtesy! As for Tamaki's masterpiece, it has been completed."

"What's with the third person?"

Hephaestus scoffed, "The fool fancies himself 'traditional'."

"I see… " Rin shifted his weight uncomfortably, "Well let's see it then."

"As my master wishes!" Tamaki lept up, an ecstatic expression on his face. He spun the wardrobe around and open the doors, stepping aside for Rin to see. It looked to be made from some kind of leather but the color was a muted blue green. The coat, hung from the center rail, took inspiration from western fashion, looking much like something from an American cowboy movie only more practical. The sleeves were long and flexible while the shoulders and upper torso were stiff, thick, like studded leather armor. Hanging next to the coat was a pair of simple black pants with a bright, silky, blue material that, upon closer inspection, matched the interior lining of the coat; it was shaped like flames climbing up the legs. Boots, placed beneath, had the same pattern up the outside and were fashioned from the same strange blue-green leather and seemed just as stiff as the coat's shoulders. A belt was placed nearby, it was simple black with an ornate, hellfire blue ember patterned buckle.

Rin noticed that there was a drawer filled with simple black shirts in a mix of long and short sleeve. The fabric felt coll the touch and he was filled with a sudden curiosity. The shirt in his hand lit up like a Christmas Tree it however, didn't burn, or even get hot. He lifted an eyebrow in amazement. Tamaki giggled like a giddy child and Hephaestus was smirking. "Got a place for me to change?" he posed to the ecstatic tailor.

"Of course, Oji-sama!" Tamaki's snapped his fingers and a puff of smoke sprang into existence next to him. When it cleared there was a dressing room complete with locking door.

Rin took the new clothes and slipped inside. It was the usual department store room with a bench and full length mirror. He pulled off his current clothes and shifted the shirt in his hands again. Rin was right about the cloth, it felt taut, like a fine metal was woven in with it. Once it was on he turned his attention to the pants and was surprised to find a hole for his tail, although he probably shouldn't have been seeing as all demon had them. Clothing would be made for comfort and practicality so a hole was to be assumed. Both pants and boots fit perfectly, the footwear had been tightened by black laces and reminded him of combat boots a bit. The belt too, seemed to be just the right length.

Kurikara felt comfortable hanging from his left side and it wasn't the difficult to get to. There were gaps on his left and right side that lined up with his belt allowing the sword to hang over the coat.

It was a little difficult to adjust his breathing at first but once he got used to it the leather didn't squeeze quite as much. A split tail ran down from his hip to just beneath the boot tops, wrapping around him when he stood still, and along with a high collar, made him look menacing. Walking would fan the cloth out behind him making it seem like he was walking through hellfire, an interesting intimidation tactic. Rin decided to curl his own tail around his torso before buttoning up the coat. The ember on his belt could be seen from the front as an accent piece.

He liked it. The fit, the feel. He could wear it without getting to warm thanks to the fireproof undershirt. When he stepped out he let go of his flames and they sprung to light around him, long ears, fangs, and wisp like horns. The orbs of flame that dances behind his shoulders roared, much larger than they had ever been. His body clad in the darker clothes seemed to be silhouetted by the blaze, his glowing irises the only distinguishable features.

Tamaki stared in awe and it seemed even Hephaestus was impressed. "Oh~ Rin Oji-sama! Your highness looks like a god of war! Such brilliant flames! Such imposing presence!" He dropped to his knees, "Father, I have done it! I've made clothes for a god!"

"Congratulations, Tamaki-kun," the iron satyr huffed, "I think you can keep your head."

 ***POV**

Shima watched Bon pacing, no stalking, back and forth in their room. Konekomaru was nervously typing away at his computer looking for information about Okumura Rin. The others in class were all buzzing about the similar last name, but none of the teachers or adults would talk about it, all saying something like 'that's nothing Exwires should be worried about'. That reminded the pink haired boy that summer break was coming up soon. He would have to find a way to see the girls naked. He snickered at the thought of their shocked and blushing faces.

"Ah! Here's something!" Konekomaru pulled their interest to a blog. A student was recounting his junior high years and mentioned an 'Okumura problem'. He read the entry allowed after clearing his throat, "At my school there was an average academic achievement standing. My older brother had told me things at school would drag on until our last year, but he clearly hadn't met the Okumuras. I remember thinking 'Are these guys even related?" but they did look a lot alike. I'll take this time to note that I was a delinquent but the older twin, yes they are twins, put my antics to shame. There's a reason people called him a demon and a monster. Okumura Rin was the strongest guy I've ever seen. People would pick fights with him, thinking his rep was just talk. They wound up in the hospital. I remember seeing one of his fights, the other guys landed about three hits before Rin-senpai got pissed. I had never heard the sound of bones breaking before.

"If he wasn't bad enough his little brother is a fucking genius. Top of the class easy, all the while Rin-senpai was at the bottom. Yukio-senpai also got all the girls, they just flocked to him. Totally unfair. But needless to say between competing with the super academically gifted Yukio and the super athletically gifted, and super violent, Rin Okumura, my school life was never boring or slow.

"I'm writing this to anyone who gets stuck in school with these two, Avoid Rin like the plague and never touch a hair on Yukio's head. If Rin is one thing, it's viciously protective of his little brother. It's just best to leave these twins alone and give them a wide berth."

"Twins…" Bon whispered it as if that had meant something impossible.

"I don't like this Rin guy, he sounds scary," Shima muttered.

"But," Konekomaru got his thoughts strait, "If Rin wants to protect Yukio-sensei, why would he join Satan? Switch sides like that… it doesn't make sense."

"Unless they threatened him," Shima leaned back lazily. Both of his friends looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yukio-san is a mid-class exorcist, I doubt his twin, who's apparently a monster when it comes to physical ability, wasn't also an exorcist of some merit. He would know that an exorcist can handle demons. Threats should have only pushed them closer together." Bon seemed riled up, apparently realizing that he just implied an exorcist betraying the True Cross Order scenario.

"How do we know he was an exorcist?" Shima rebuttled. He wanted to see just how far along Bon's reasoning skills had come.

"We don't. It's just… a gut feeling."

"I see." _Broing._ "What do you think Konekomaru-kun?"

"Ah! I...uh...well... " He remained quiet for a long time, "I don't want to doubt Yukio-sensei based on the actions of someone else. If it really was his twin that betrayed us then… this has to be hardest on him."

"Well said," Bon murmured.

* * *

 **I would like to take the time to thank my followers, and everyone else who read this. Nothing motivates like having an audience. Thank you, you beautiful people.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Demon King of Lights

Guess who? Here's Luci! *lol* (TDiaPTAbridged) Quick note, \\\ is a time skip and doesn't change the POV

Arithra- Thank you, Nice to know there are other people who appreciate Shima as a character( I have a love/hate relationship with the pink spider)

Chapter 7: The Demon King of Lights

"Commander on the bridge!" All of the Illuminati soldiers saluted as Lucifer walked by. The first Lieutenant said there was something he needed to hear. Apparently a messenger from Gehenna had just arrived. Well, two of them.

The first was a very tall, scraggly, golden blonde man, his pale skin covered in burns and scars; he wore what could only be described as classical greek toga. It was an elaborate onix with golden trim, like he was someone very important. The Greek's eyes were golden orange and seemed to glow like molten ore. The second was a young man around fifteen years old, with dark blue-black hair, his complexion wasn't quite as fair as his companions. The outfit he wore was a muted blue green leather coat over black slacks, and boots of the same color and material as his coat. The boy was facing away from him so the demon lord couldn't get a good look as he approached. Perhaps most notably was that he appeared to be armed. A japanese katana hung from its' sheath on his left, implying he was right handed.

Lucifer guessed that the Greek was a noble here to deliver the message and the boy was a bodyguard of some sort. "Welcome to my airship. What's the news from Gehenna?"

The larger man, whom he addressed shook his head, "I'm not the messenger," despite his human form, the demon's voice grated and bubbled like his body was made out of iron or steel. It was hardly pleasing to the ears. The boy he was with looked over his shoulder lazily. It seemed entirely disrespectful.

"This him?" The younger's voice was smooth; his face held the glow of youth and even a strange authority.

"Ah, yeah. What, did you think when all the toy soldiers here saluted."

The boy shrug in response to the elder biting remark, "I've only met the three. I don't know what to expect from His sons."

Lucifer was very done with the rude and dismissive attitude, "Are you going to tell me my father's message or continue to waste my time?" He never yelled but felt very close to doing so.

"Ah, right," he reached into his pants pocket giving Lucifer a glimpse of the stylized flame pattern up the side and the hellfire blue coat lining. The young man looked him in the eyes for the first time, they were an impossible shade of blue. A seed of suspicion, and dare he say, worry rooted itself in his gut.

A rune slip was extended to the demon lord, activating it would play an auditory message. His father's voice echoed into the ship, "It's been a while, Lucifer. Right to business though. I'm sending you someone very important to my plans and his tutor. Some Assiah air will do the boy good I think. But heavens forbid," that sounded sarcastic, "that you have to babysit someone for me. I'd like you to teach him, at least the basics, or rune weaving. Nothing has changed in the long run. See you soon, my cute oldest son, love Papa."

The paper lit up in a bright blue flame, as they always did, and disintegrated into nothing. Lucifer was caught somewhere between absolutely furious and really, really confused. His gaze returned to the young man who was wearing an unapologetically annoyed expression, with his arms up, and hands knitted together behind his head. Something about the boy really bothered Lucifer and he just couldn't place it. "I suppose if you are to be my ward for a while I should know your names."

"Royal Forge Master, Hephaestus Foltia*." Well that certainly made sense of his… unique way of dressing.

"Your first name is Foltia?" the young man glanced at the blonde with a confused look.

"No, I just don't introduce myself backwards." Grumpy, definitely grumpy.

Lucifer turned to the young man who just gave an irritated huff. Funny, that's exactly how I feel about you, he thought bitterly. The demon lord barely had time to register that the young man's hand had dropped to his sword before he had to shield his eyes from the radiant burst of energy. The Illuminati reacted on instinct to the motion, drawing their own weapons. However, as soon as the blade had slid from the sheath the entire room was covered in a blinding blue light. A wave of intolerable heat swept outward almost knocking the unprepared demon over and certainly toppling some of the humans.

When the Lord of Lights finally raised his eyes he saw the young man, blazing blade in hand, glowing eyes, and demonic features. Two massive orbs of flame spread out from his shoulders like wings with two smaller embers perched above his head like horns. Blue flames sparked off his tongue as he spoke, "I am Okumura Rin, Heir to Gehenna's god. Nice to meet you, Onii-san."

Well...shit.

\\\

Lucifer sighed and tried to massage the tension out of his neck. His younger brother had been easy enough to handle, but the guards he had to keep an eye on. Everyone was suddenly buzzing about the young princes arrival. He was effectively the symbol for the whole movement, half human, half demon god, and able to thrive in both Assiah and Gehenna. It certainly didn't help that Rin was a bit of a show off. If anyone bothered him, the youth would send a few embers after them, effectively disrupting all of the ship's crew. How much longer until the project was complete?

"...and that's how your Kigen will affect rune proficiencies." Hephaestus's voice rumbled through the hall and Lucifer realized that he had been walking towards Rin's room for some time.

"Hah," Rin gave an enthusiastic sigh, "I guess that means I'd never be any good with water then…"

Something compelled the demon Lord to enter, the door was already slightly open so just pushing it a little would provide him entrance. "Not quite so," both demons turned in surprise. They had been sitting at a low table; scrolls piled over the surface and spilled down onto the floor in a scholarly clutter. "Humans have a neutral Kigen, all be it a week one, meaning that you should have the basic ability with every form of rune. Since you've inherited father's flame Kigen, it's also reasonable to say that you can master the most powerful fire runes."

Rin studied Lucifer for a moment, his expression seemed one of mild confusion. He didn't seem that sharp, which was a disappointment. "So...what exactly is rune weaving? I've never really seen it."

"It's an ancient form of magic that was used by demons and witches that draws directly on the wielder's Kigen. A stronger Kigen means a stronger rune. Unlike the common demon magic it require a small amount of time to cast, virtually none if you're a master of it." Rin just stared, it really looked like he was trying to concentrate, but just didn't seem to be getting anything. "You're a lear my doing type, aren't you, brother?"

"Er-...yeah."

"Alright then, stand up." When Rin complied, Lucifer spoke a rune into existence and a powerful gust of wind shot itself at his younger brother. Rin lifted his arms to shield himself and, seemingly on instinct, leaned into the gale. Lucifer could just make out a grin of his face before Rin shouted the words back. The accent was a little off and his wind wasn't nearly as strong but the pressure equaled out.

"Could you brats maybe take this somewhere else!" Both of them immediately stopped, although Rin didn't appear to know how he did it, and looked to a very windswept Hephaestus practically fuming. Though Lucifer didn't appreciate being called a brat, he understood the forge demon was significantly older than himself and deserved veneration for his wisdom, not to mention his power.

"I apologize, Forge Lord." He gave a polite bow and Rin scratched the back of his head nervously. Lucifer looked over to him and a smile smile curved at his lips. Sure the boy was rude, easily angered, and not that sharp, but he was a natural. He hadn't used the strongest rune, far from it, even so Rin, who hadn't received any kind of proper training in runes yet, and using a human Kigen no less, was able to almost match a demon Lord well versed in the art. "What say we use the gym and continue your lesson there."

It was Rin's turn to glance at Lucifer, though he quickly looked away, almost like he was trying to hide his excitement. "S-sure."

"Leave your sword, we won't be needing it."

*POV

Yukio walked calmly around the classroom, looking for students with questions. To their credit, he didn't need to answer any. The test they were all taking was nearly over, and with it class. Summer break started for the regular students today but the cram students would have a camping trip to look forward to. It really was another test of their skills but it should go over smoothly with how well this class was doing. Yukio has high hopes for Suguro, the young man's ability to memorize information made him an excellent aria, however his methodical nature often closed easier routes of defeating demons.

Shiemi was a problem student, only so far as she didn't know the official names for plants. In every other regard she was a splendid medic. Izumo, while on the feisty side and prone to biting remarks, was the best tamer he'd seen come through the cram school. The other two monks were a bit odd, but talented. The two students, which weren't actually students but exorcists there to look after someone played their parts well enough. Paku was struggling and even asked if she should drop the cram school courses. As an educator, he advised it, but as a friend he asked her to consider how Izumo would feel and how to tell her.

His mental assessment was stopped short by a loud explosion in the hallway. An exorcist went flying through the door, landing splayed out on his back with a very unhappy looking demon glaring at him. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you humans, I'm just here to say hello, and see Oji-sama's little twin. Honestly, how can you be so dense?" The last part seemed pained, as if he really didn't want it to be the case. "Ah!"

The demon was similar to Mephisto in that he dressed in eccentric fashion, however unlike the demon Lord of Time, he wore horribly clashing colors and his eyes were of a brownish hue. He danced into the room, stepping nimbly around the unconscious exorcist. All of the students had stopped their testing and pulled out weapons, summoned familiars, or in the case of the two in the back, did nothing. Yukio took to glaring at him.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" he seemed giddy, "They really do look similar. Oh but the hair is a bit lighter on the younger one."

"How did you get here?" Yukio asked with as much steel in his voice as possible.

"Eh? Hehe, that's a secret."

Yukio unholster his guns and flicked off the safety in one fluid motion, firing ten rounds at the foppish demon. He ducked a few of them but the rest gave a satisfactory hissing sound when they hit. He leapt back to fire again when the demon snapped his fingers. A massive wardrobe appeared behind him, opened on its own, and disappeared after the demon stepped inside. That was far too close to Mephisto's Cuckoo clock for Yukio's comfort, he'd need to see if the demon Lord knew anything.

"What the hell was that all about?" Suguro muttered.

*POV

Shima spun in his dorm's desk chair, both Bon and Konekomaru were still studying at the cram school's library. He was balancing a pencil on his upper lip, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling… just waiting. There was a location he was supposed to go to, once they sent it to him of course, on Lucifer's orders. Some Gehennian big wig had showed up and he was being transferred to a battalion under their direct service, not because he was trusted, far from it, but because he was strong. Black flames are such a pain, but at least I get a fun life from them, he mussed.

His phone buzzed twice, startling the boy and causing him to drop his pencil. A text message with an address popped up when he flipped the phone open. "A warehouse?" Shima shrugged to himself, stuffed his phone back into his pocket, and hurried to put on his shoes. Bon open the door just as he was about to leave. "Oh, hey, Bon!"

"Shima..." The leader of their motley band stared for a second, taking in his slightly dressed up appearance. "Did you finally get a date or something?"

He laughed, doing his best to hide how unprepared he was for Bon's question, "Well something like that… She's got a really hot sister if you want to double up," putting on his best, and very natural, perverted grin. Bon respond just as Shima had expected, with a disgusted look and a disappointed scowl.

"No."

"Aw, really? I coulda used a wingman… oh well, more for me then," he chortled, slipping past the more muscular monk.

"Shima!" Bon called from the door but the pink haired spy was to far away, only giving a glance and wave over his shoulder. He could see Bon's reaction in his mind, the aria would have an annoyed look on his face before muttering something like 'that guy,' before almost slamming the dorm door behind him.

He still laughed while jogging away. It would be a ten minute trip by bus. He'd have to get off in a neighborhood to make sure he's not being followed, jumping a fence and ducking through an alley would be the best, so long as he came back by the same route. Mephisto said he had free reign, and he did, under the clause of being followed that is. Shima would find a spot to wait, pinpoint his tail, and then loose them.

When he boarded the bus there were ten people getting on with him and twelve already seated. Getting off, seven people disembarked at the residential district. Of those only five had gotten on with him. Shima opted to follow a growing crowd of pedestrians making their way home. His tail would be harder to spot but it would be easier for him to slip away, well as easy as having bright pink hair allowed.

He walked on for about five minutes before turning down a side road, there were about fifty people at a glance, two from the bus were still behind him. Exaggerating a glance around, he ducked into a sidewalk and began to run. He could pick up a faint sound behind him. Whoever Mephisto had put up to tracking him was good at matching step. When he got to a high stone wall fencing off a lovely house he recognized, Shima used his momentum to help himself over. The pink haired boy jogged around to the other side of the house and behind a tree, peeking out just enough to see a very confused man looking over the wall, clearly debating weather or not he should follow.

"Shima-chan?' he heard a murmur from above his head. Looking down out of an open window was a stunning blonde, a girl that he'd been working at for about a month. She had pretty green eye and a bombshell figure. He smiled at her fortuitous timing.

"Hey, gorgeous. Your dad home?"

She smiled coyly, "No, but you are."

Their little exchange gave away his position sure, but now he had an alibi, which in the end was the far more precious of the two in this situation. She dropped a rope from the window and, after tugging on it a few time to check its weight, Shima climbed up, right into her bedroom window. He'd have about seven minute before his tail would consider giving a report and then a three minute window to make a mad dash while that man was still trying to scramble up the wall.

Her room was as pink as his hair. "Pardon me for not taking off my shoes," he hummed.

She giggled, "Shima-chan are you here to have fun with me again?"

"Only if you want me to."

\\\

"Bye, Shima-chan," his hostess waved to him as he snuck out the front door. His tail should still be waiting around the back for him when he returned. That went smoothly. The spy quickly finished re-buckling his pants. He flicked his fingers through his curly hair, making sure that it was smoothed. Popping a mint in his mouth, Shima hurried off to the meeting place.

*in the original spelling (φωτιά) the "i" wouldn't be there. To make sure (the average english speaker) is pronouncing it right, I included it. btw It's greek, no duh.


	8. Chapter 8: The Demon King of Time

**Wow this chapter was way too long coming out, I am so sorry. Happy New Years btw. (Gosh I'm so late) I'm posting this right after finishing so there may be a few mistakes, but this needs to be posted, asap.**

 **9tailedwolfexorcist- *narrows eyes* Not sure if an exorcist specializing in 9-tailed wolves, or a 9-tailed wolf that is also an exorcist... "Thank you," btw your name confuzzels me…**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Demon King of Time

"What do you mean you lost him?" Mephisto did his best not to snarl into the phone, the spy he'd ordered to follow the pink haired brat blanched in his ear. Humans! They could be so annoying sometimes, though in truth that's often when they were the most fun to be around. He pulled a face, just listening to all the excuses he'd gotten today was giving him a headache.

"Sir Philes, I'm terribly sorry. I-"

"Save your breath," he did his best to perk his tone, fearful humans were trigger happy humans after all, "just please do your best and find him, Shima-kun couldn't have gone far."

"S-Sir!"

He flipped his phone shut with a huff and closed his eyes. The image still burned into his mind of a flaming youth encompassed by all the fury and power of Satan himself, and flourishing under it. His godlike father and short tempered little brother cohabitated Rin's body so superbly that he'd been simply overwhelmed. Oh how he hated that feeling. Rin would have to switch sides or die if they were going to foil Satan's plans, both routes proved to be paved in bloodshed and misery. "There really is no happy ending in your future is there, Rin-kun? Such a shame." Mephisto turned his emerald gaze to Amimon, grinning. "Right?"

 ***POV**

Shima stared in mixed terror and awe. The demon sitting in front of him was _fucking huge_! This hadn't been the situation he'd expected upon arriving. The Demon's iron fist clenched around his torso before he'd the chance to dodge and hoisted him into the air effortlessly. "Who are you, human?" its' voice grated painfully in Shima's ears.

"Ah, I'm Shima. My handler in the Illuminati sent me here for a bodyguard detail."

"You, an honor guard? You're so scrawny I'd barely get a good meal out of you."

"I uh… I'll take that as a compliment, Mr…"

"Hephaestus."

"Right." He looked over the metallic demon again, "Could you put me down now? This really isn't comfortable."

"No. You're going to wait until your new master gets back. I doubt it'd be much of an inconvenience to anyone if you were eaten, so don't complain."

Shima laughed nervously at the demon's flat tone. He'd no doubt this behemoth could swallow him whole, but judging from the molten glow from Hephaestus' mouth, he'd definitely not be alive long enough to freak out about it. "I-I'll live," he stammered out waving his hands in the air. This definitely would be interesting if not at all fun. _What a pain_. "So, uh… what kind of demon are you, exactly?"

"Hm?" Hephaestus' eyes narrowed dangerously, "Why do you want to know?"

"Just like to know who my new colleagues are. Y-you are a guard too, right?"

The rush of hot air over Shima's face caused him to flinch back. He'd scoffed, or what passed for a scoff, at the insinuation. " _I_ am a Blacksmith, a teacher."

"Oh…" they stared for a few minutes before the pink haired boy found his voice again. "So, I'm protecting a kid then?"

"To me, all you humans are children, but yes. Come to think of it, Rin is about your age."

"Rin?" _They're a girl then?_ Immediately his mind summon images a bombshell figured beauty. She'd have dark hair, maybe some highlights. School girl uniform, yes please. All demons had tails but her's would be especially fluffy. Full lips, arched eyebrows in a cute expression, a tiny nose… The idea came on suddenly, and rather out of nowhere; bright sulfur-blue eyes, like tiny pools of fire. Shock shot through him. It was a feeling of terror, a candle in a tempest. Those eyes weren't from his own imagination, he'd sensed someone- _something_ \- coming. But what _was_ it?

Shima's pondering was brought to an abrupt halt when the warehouse doors slammed open. A roaring black motorcycle zipped in and swung to a stop near Hephaestus' hooves. The ironshod demon straightened up and the rider dismounted, pulling the helmet off. It was a young man, dark, almost navy blue hair, leather overcoat, with an old sword strapped to his back. They locked eyes briefly, crystal clear, glowing like embers of hellfire. A shudder ran up Shima's spine. _Shit_.

"Who is this?" The youth's voice, likely the 'Rin' Hephaestus had been talking about, was smooth and charismatic. He sounded like a person who could be trusted, depended on, and that scared the spy. There was a pull Shima felt in his chest, similar to Lucifer but much stronger, yet subtle. Whoever this was, he'd be a danger to everyone. Bon, Konekomaru, Yukio, Izumo, Shiemi, Paku, Shura, that creepy kid with the hand puppet, his entire family, both Bon's and Konekomaru's families as well.

"He said he's the guard Lucifer assigned to you."

The youth considered him again; maybe it was the way he stood, or how he cupped his chin thoughtfully but something about this Rin screemed Yukio-kun. "Uh, you wouldn't happen to be related to a Okumura Yukio perchance?"

"How do you know about my brother?" Rin's arm had dropped into crossed position, a scowl painting lightly over his features. It was definitely a Yukio glare.

There was not enough words in the whole dictionary to describe just how excited, and yet terrified, Shima was, though ' _fuck me_ ' came pretty close. "I've seen him around campus, really popular with the ladies; kinda hard not to notice when he's topping the test charts, too."

"Hmph." The glare had been replaced by a single flat expression summing up, annoyance, pride, anger, jealousy, longing, and relief all at once. Shima was going to comment when Hephaestus promptly dropped him.

"Ouch!"

Rin was standing over him before he'd the chance to sit up. "I want to see just how good of a fighter you are, human."

 _Shit._

* **POV**

Suguro paced in his room, overcome with worry and doubt. Shima had left over five hours ago and it was now properly dark out. Miwa hadn't shut up about how unprecedented this was even for Shima. The younger bald monk had been trying to call him for the last half hour. All of what happened in the last few days didn't bode well. _At this rate…_

"Bon! Konekomaru-kun! I'm home!" Shima had just open the door, looking beaten up, black eye, cut lip, and cheek; even his clothes were burned around the front and shoulders.

"About time! What the hell happened to you? Looks like you were hit by a bus."

"Ah, so, turns out that my date had a boyfriend she didn't tell me about."

Miwa stood up and spoke meekly, like he didn't want to be critical but needed to say what was on his mind. "As monks we are taught basic unarmed combat, you're even training to be an Exorcist and had a staff with you. I highly doubt that you'd get this beaten up by a human."

Suguro caught a gleam in Shima's eye, "Well, I never said anything about the guy being human, did I." He exchanged a look of concern with Miwa.

"Whatever, I chew you out for it later. For now let's get those injuries tended to."

"Heh, thanks, Bon."

 ***POV**

Rin's palm rested on the tree trunk as a means of steadying himself without using his tail. Shima had been right about quite a few things, personal things, that couldn't have just been guessed at and he wanted to know why. So far it had just been a matter of attending Yukio's school; not much in the way of evidence, but his 'seen him around' was looking pretty plausible.

He was just about to move on when the light from the next room's window flicked on. Rin tensed up, heart leaping into his mouth. While his position had been hidden from Shima and his room mates, he was now in full view of whoever lived in this room, especially with the light on. This in and of itself was one problem but the fact it was Yukio who was frozen in place by the door, hand still extended towards the light switch, was a whole other issue.

Rin could read the "Nii-san" from his younger twin's lips and his face dropped into a scowl. He couldn't let Yukio, or any exorcist for that matter, capture him. It was bad enough that he snuck away in the dead of night. The last thing he needed right now was Satan preemptively pulling all of his freedoms. Soon he'd be able to secure Yukio's safety but now was not the time for a family reunion.

He jumped back off the branch he'd been perched on and Yukio rushed to the window, slamming it open. "Nii-san!" Rin just looked up at his twin, keeping his face neutral despite every instinct urging him to climb back up and hug Yukio. He did his best to give a 'don't follow me' expression, though he knew it wouldn't work. His human half had already begun to climb out the window.

Rin gritted his teeth and made a run for it. If he got outside the school walls before they noticed the broken anti-demon shield then he'd be home free with his new motorcycle conveniently near a major road. Yukio however was still on his tail when he glanced back, a desperate look on the younger's face. There was a motion so fast he'd almost missed it. Yukio had unholstered one of his handguns and shot.

Pain pulsed through his leg, just below his knee, and he collapsed, rolling several times before stopping. Instinct demanded that he grab his injured right leg and swear up a storm, but instead he just lay still, listening to the sound of Yukio's slowing footsteps. Both brothers were breathing heavily, though Rin from pain and Yukio from exhaustion. "S-Sorry, Nii-san," Yukio panted, "I-I just needed you to s-stop running, whew."

Rin pushed himself up on his left leg, kneeling in the awkward position to keep his weight even, and lifted a glare at the exorcist. He didn't speak because he didn't trust his voice.

"Okumura-sensei!" The three boys from the room next door, with Shima looking more than a little panicked burst through the trees. It seemed like the roster haired one had been the one to shout.

At least now Rin had something to talk about, to stall over. He dipped his hand into his pocket and tapped a few buttons on his phone, leaving the call on speaker. Hopefully Hephaestus wouldn't berate him to much for tonight's antics. "That's right, you're a teacher now. That's weird to think about." Rin grinned against the pain as he rose to a standing position.

"That's-"

"Okumura Rin?"

It seemed more than a little weird that the short bald one had finished roster-head's sentence. Of course, if he was a teacher that meant they all, Shima included, were exorcists in training. _A double agent, hu? Well, I definitely don't feel bad about smacking him around anymore._

Yukio took a hesitant stepped forward, he certainly looked the part Rin had to give him that. "Nii-san, is it true… that you joined forces with Satan?"

"Really? _That_ is the first question you ask me! I already told you that when we finally meet I was gonna get even and you're worried about whether or not I'm working with Pops?"

"'Pops'? What does he mean by that, Okumura-sensei?"

"You mean they didn't tell you anything?" He'd turned to face Roster, a broad grin on his face. It momentarily occurred to Rin just how much he was behaving like his father and a sickening guilt twisted in his gut along with another helping of self loathing.

Yukio looked conflicted and Rin forced a mirthless laugh out. Both twins were shocked by how similar it was to Satan's maddened jubilations, though Rin didn't show it. "What have I done to you, Nii-san?" It was a small. almost inaudible, lament. Rin's laughter died away as Yukio fell to his knees, "I'm sorry," he choked between sobs, "I'm so, so sorry."

The older twin clenched his fists, unable to bear looking at how much suffer he had caused. This wasn't Yukio's fault so why? Why did he have to bear the guilt of this? This wasn't fair! "Shut up!" Yukio looked up at him in surprise but he couldn't stop himself anymore; Rin was so sick of this song and dance, the puppet on long strings routine. "If you really think that this whole thing is your fault then just kill yourself already!" _That didn't come out right, dumbass!_ "Just know that I'll never forgive you for giving up without a fight."

"Nii-san… " Rin could see the understanding in his twin's eyes, even if the other's were confused they weren't who mattered.

"I'm counting on you, Yukio." _I'm counting on you to kill me in the end._

Just as the words had left his lips, the entire area shook with a massive impact. The exorcists were knocked to the ground by a sweep of Hephaestus's tail. His massive hands lifted Rin, and shield the prince as he pounded away. "I thought you were empty headed before, Rin, but sneaking into an exorcist's school? Do you have a death wish?"

Hidden by Hephaestus's broad iron chest, Rin let go of the tears he'd held back for so long. He was going to save Yukio, and he was going to die doing it.

 **I told you, you were going to hate me...**

* * *

 **Here is a preview, because you've earned it.**

 _The landing was rougher than expected, if only because a certain girl had seized onto him, sending them both tumbling through the Gehenna gate. During the falling portion of the trip, Rin had gently pried her arms from his torso and flipped her around to face him. The tamer was light as feather in his arms and her petite frame was easy to handle. At least the fall hadn't injured her, but they were in Gehenna now. His plan to keep a claim on her in Assiah had failed spectacularly._

 _Gehenna really wasn't a place that humans could live in. They couldn't breath here and the air chilled them. Rin never felt the cold, his flaming body was already accustomed to temperature. The girl in his arms would die in a few minutes, that is if Rin didn't help her. He growled in irritation, rolling his eyes at the unconscious human. His body could process the air even if she couldn't. He drew a deep breath and placed his lips over her's, pinching her nose, and slowly exhaled into her mouth._

 **Okay now take your bets, who is she?**


	9. Chapter 9: The Demon King of Earth

**So… That preview got all of you thinking, anticipating, and excited didn't it. Because I wanted to thank all of you beautiful people for supporting me with feedback Ima give you a little more. Enjoy, *devious smile* Also, I enjoy your frustration in trying to figure out who 'she' is. Muhahaha!**

 _His 'master' shivered in her sleep, trying to snuggle into him. "You're nothing but trouble."_

 _Rin pushed open the door to his bedroom, still carrying his new burden. Supporting her with one arm, he pulled down the blue, black, and gold sheets and placed her on the silk as gently as possible. She clung to him even though she wasn't continuous. After prying her off it became apparent that bed sheets wouldn't be enough to keep her warm. He wasn't going to do more, he really wasn't, then she started to call out in her sleep for her classmates. When she mentioned Yukio, Rin swore to himself. "Fine, jeez, just don't try to hit me when you wake up!" He hurriedly unbuttoned his jacket, kicking off his boots, pants, and pulled his shirt off, discarding the useless cloth on the floor._

 _To keep her modesty intact, for the young prince really was flustered by this, he crawled into the bed next to her, disrobing her under the covers and out of his sight. Once her clothes, with the exception of underwear, were off, Rin tossed them away. He laid down with his back facing her and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling close. Their legs were tangled up and he could feel her light breath tickle over his right shoulder. He was never very good with self control but he definitely didn't want her to be asleep for what ran through his mind._

 **Now, back to business… Amaimon business that is.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Demon King of Earth

Rin snarled as he skidded and rolled to a halt. His physical hurt regrounding his thoughts on the present match.

Lucifer's voice echoed in the hollow wearhouse, "Again."

With a grunt the young demon prince forced his feet underneath himself, the bullet wound aggravating him still. He wasn't very good at healing magic, yet he did have a decent regenerative ability. So, while he wasn't up to full strength, he was still well enough to train.

Rin grit his teeth, grinding his molars to release some anger and tension. Kurikara blazed in its sheath, responding to his aggression. He could feel his features warping whenever he got mad. Regardless, he refused to lose himself to it; what he was going to do was get a hit on Lucifer, even if he wouldn't be able to move for days. The desire gave his power a focus and Rin's face pulled up into a smile, the kind of smile that humans call insane but demons understood as entertained.

Lucifer resumed a ready posture, arms crossed behind his back and standing tall. It urked Rin just how regal his older brother always seemed, even when doing the simple things. He didn't think it a stretch to say all of his siblings had some form of quirk to them.

Steam hissed out between his teeth as he began to walk forward slowly. He could tell from the tensing of the Light King's right arm that his opponent was prepared to counter whatever action he took. Rin couldn't help but chuckle when he picked up his pace going from a walk to a sprint. His left pointer finger flicked quickly in the air behind him and out of sight. Lucifer would assume that his attack was a body blow and counter with a sweep.

Just as predicted Lucifer dropped and tried to kick Rin's legs out from under him. Rin, however, launched into the air, diving to the ground just behind his trainer, finishing the last stroke of a water prison rune, and slamming his left palm on Lucifer's shoulder.

The demon lord's eyes widened beneath his mask as all the moisture in the warehouse suddenly condensed around him, circling and shrinking until he was caught like a bug in sap. Rin righted himself quickly and snapped the thumb and middle finger on his right hand. He'd used the motion as a fast trigger for his flames, like the flick of a lighter. A large burst of fire engulfed Lucifer's prison, flash boiling the water, or it would have if Rin let it.

The rune's power faded as quickly as it came and Lufer was left coughing, mostly in surprise, and very thoroughly soaked at Rin's boots. His older half brother rose to his feet trying to flick some water off of his tail. With an impish grin, Rin used the shortcut action for the first wind type rune Lucifer had shown him, coupled with a small burst of fire for heat, to essentially blow dry the older demon.

Judging from the sour expression in Lucifer's eyes, he didn't appreciate it. "You've certainly improved, Rin. I didn't see that maneuver coming."

Rin just grinned wide, proud of finally landing a proper blow on his tutor. It was short lived.

"However, I hope you realize how stupid that was."

"What?"

"Exorcists fight in teams, you've just taken out the front man, yes, but you left your back wide open to attack. And if there were multiple formations, it is highly likely that you're right in the thick of enemy territory." Lucifer gestured to a line he'd drawn half way across the warehouse. "That tact would only work if your opponent knew your fighting style as well."

"Wait, how?"

"I know that you're a brute force fighter, most of the runes you've taken to the fastest have been close combat adapted, which isn't a bad thing. However someone, specifically exorcists, who are fighting you for the first time would be far more cautious. They wouldn't make the mistake of assuming your attack pattern on the first encounter. Remember, every fir-"

"Every first encounter should be the last, I know," Rin growled, he'd had that ideal shoved down his throat enough times the past few weeks. Though he couldn't say it was Lucifer he was mad at, it was still so frustrating. Rin flopped down with a huff, "You're right, as usual."

Lucifer knelt down next to him, staring. He'd enough experience with the very protective, pretty fatherly Lord of Lights to know that he was trying to comfort or reassure. There just wasn't enough time for Rin to be as good a fighter as he needed to be. "Rin, please don't be to hard on yourself. Father set you up to fail with this, yes, but don't forget, I've several centuries worth of experience in combat. I'm a Demon Lord as well, and you were able to get the better of me." Lucifer placed a hand on Rin's shoulder, and Rin looked down.

He really didn't want to be happy right now, Yukio was miserable, and he was a traitor, even learning how to be better at it; this entire scenario had been set up by Satan to draw Rin in irrevocably to his father's plans by either discouraging him from self growth, or seducing him with the power he could posses. _I already made my decision though. Yukio's future matters more… because it's already too late for me._

"Rin, look at me." Lucifer had shifted around so that he was in front of Rin and had both hand on his shoulders. He finally looked back up into the Demon Lord's eyes, quickly blinking away the tears that threatened to spill over. They stared for a long time before Lucifer spoke, "Where you think about Yukio again?"

Rin just nodded, not trusting his voice. He been doing a lot of distrusting lately, his loud, outspoken personality giving way to a quite hatred and self loathing. He only showed it to Hephaestus but Lucifer had figured out quickly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Rin gripped his aching leg, rubbing his pointer finger over the bullet scar. "No."

"Alright," Lucifer straightened up, "just know I'm here for you if you need it." His gloved hand dropped onto Rin's head, ruffling up his hair, "You are my cute little brother after all." There was a warm smile in his voice that caused Rin to flinch. The sound scalded his heart even more.

Once Lucifer had walked away, Rin flopped onto his back, staring up at the warehouse ceiling. "Dammit."

 ***POV**

"Okumura Rin was here! That proves he is in Assiah, and we need to go after him now!" Neuhaus slammed his hand down on the desk to punctuate his demand. The action displaced many of the Director's reports and even caused the Mephisto bobble head to nod emphatically, like it was agreeing.

Mephisto merely smiled at the little human's hissy fit however, though he quickly checked himself. His role as Japan's branch head demanded a certain level of seriousness at the moment. "I understand your desire to go rushing into battle, but there is something that you're over looking. Okumura Rin is the spawn of Satan, and has all the same powers, including the Sacred Flames. It has been long enough since he first disappeared that reason demands us to be extremely cautious. Who knows how far along he is in mastering them."

"Director Mephisto," Yukio shouldered his way through the throng of exorcists in his office to stand before his desk.

"Yukio-kun?"

"Please allow me to go after Rin." At that every human in the room suddenly burst into an uproar.

Mephisto smiled, a long, thin, fanged smile. His eyes widened slightly, though he'd expected the request he'd not anticipated the time nor place to be anything close to the present. Yukio's hard expression, his unflinching determination, sent a chill up his spine. _These twins are going to entertain me to death_.

"I believe that I can convince him to surrender, even turn on Satan. The power Nii-san possesses could be used to fight against him."

"And why should we send you?" Neuhaus forced his way back into the conversation, silencing all the mutterings with his shout. "You're his brother, your emotions would just get in the way!"

"Emotions?" Yukio's voice dropped dangerously and Mephisto found himself grinning again. "Yes, Rin is my brother, my twin even," he turned to face Neuhaus, slamming a fist over his heart, "and because we're twins I _know_ Rin. You didn't see his face, the hurt in his eyes. My brother is suffering and I know that he doesn't want to be under Satan's thumb."

"So, Okumura Rin is a demon, a monster, and he was that way from birth. The only reason you're given any kind of consideration is because you're human and Shiro trained you himself!"

"You don't understand anything about monsters, Neuhaus. Rin certainly isn't one! My brother and I fought when we were young, just like any siblings, but no matter how angry he got, not matter how destructive he was, Rin _never_ laid a hand on me. When there was nothing else around to break, he would hit himself! Tell me that he's been changed beyond all recognition if you want, but as long is there is even a sliver of who he was left, Rin would never hurt me!" Yukio had started shouting by the end, his posture defencive.

The young exorcist straightened up again, adjusting his glasses to calm himself. "That is why you should send me, Director. I'm the only exorcist Rin won't kill on sight, the only person that has a hope of convincing him to join True Cross." He'd resumed his normal, instructor demeanor, leaving his gaze on Neuhaus as if challenging him to refute anything he'd said.

When the older human was silent, Mephisto chuckled, "Alright, I'll consider it, Yukio-kun. For now, everyone please leave, I've got a lot of paperwork to do."

 ***POV**

Amaimon knelt on a half finished construction trying to remember what Mephisto told him. All he wanted was to play with Rin, but older brother had been very specific about what couldn't been done though for the life of him he wasn't able to remember. Maybe because he wasn't really paying attention. The steel under his feet creaked when he jumped down, his pet hobgoblin growling a greeting as he approached. "Mhm, what do you think I should do first?"

He tilted his head to the side, lifting his palm to the large beast's head. It made a snarling-purring sound as he rubbed in circles. The sound of his pet was drowned out by the roar of a motorcycle whizzing past. He wouldn't have thought anything of it had a cacophony of car horns not announced its presence. "That's strange."

A red cloth sword case caught his eye and with a grin on his face Amaimon hopped up onto the hobgoblin's head. "After that motorcycle."

With a roar, the lesser demon surged forward over roof tops. The rider glanced over his shoulder at them before sharply turning away. The chase was, on the whole, uneventful and did very little to amuse. That is until they got to an open stretch of road where things really picked up. Amaimon gaped slightly in excitement when he saw blue flames spitting out of the exhaust, the bike's tires lit up leaving a burning trail behind. Its speed also skyrocketed, giving a new dynamic to the encounter. "I knew it was you, little brother!" he shouted exuberantly.

Using his own power Amaimon shook the earth under their feet. With the road getting torn up the bike swerved and slowed back to a reasonable speed. Rin gripped the clutch leaning the bike onto its front wheel and turning 1800. Once it was clear he wasn't going to run, Amaimon stopped the earthquake, hopping of his hobgoblin and sending the beast away. He grinned as Rin dropped his kick stand and pulled off his helmet. "What do you want, Amaimon?"

"I want to play."

It disappointed him that Rin gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine, I'll fight you, just don't break my bike in the crossfire." He stood and placed the helmet on the bike seat. Rin rolled his shoulders in preparation, taking a deep breath, and then settled into a neutral stance.

"Okay!" He shifted his weight forward and charged, ducking around to Rin's side; older brother wanted Rin's sword so all he had to do was take it. His hands latched onto the case and was surprised when Rin unclipped it. His younger brother gripped the case as well and used it to pull him off balance, slamming a knee into his stomach and shoving the case into his nose. Amaimon grunted when he felt it cracking his nose.

He stumbled back, trying to get distance from Rin. The young prince shifted his grip on the case, spinning it in his left hand, and dropping into a stave fighting stance. There was a smirk on Rin's face that urked him. "No fair, you're taking lessons from Lucifer Oniisan, aren't you."

Rin straightened up a little bit, his expression was something like irritation and confusion, "Duh."

"It's no fun to fight you like this. Draw your sword."

"No."

"Fine," a simile touched Amaimon's lips, "I'll make you." He lunged forward trying to use his claws to cut Rin who just dodged or smacked his hands away with the sword case. Honestly he was sick of the slow dancing, picking up speed he slipped around behind Rin and slammed his fist into his kidneys. Rin felt forward with a growl and Amaimon used the opening. His hands wrapped around Rin's ankle and he slung the young man around like a ragdoll before sending him flying through a traffic barrier and into oncoming cars.

Rin recovered somewhat, flames beginning to flicker of his shoulders and fingers, and Amaimon had a clever idea on how to get him angrier. With a chortle he picked up the bike Rin told him not to touch. "Amaimon, don't you dare!" Rin snapped. He threw it at the younger demon and while Rin dodged, it still impacted into another car. Unfortunately the family had gotten out in time and there weren't any casualties. That was when he noticed all the humans running away from where they were fighting. He had limited time before exorcists would show up. "You fucking asshole!" Rin's shout brought his attention back to his now inferno wrapped step brother.

The glare from Rin's flames lit up against Amaimon's eyes and he clapped excitedly. "Yes that is the brother I want to fight."

"I had to buy the myself, prick!" Rin snapped. He unbuttoned the front of his jacket enough that Amaimon could just make something out underneath it. With a radiant flash of blue, a long black sword was pulled into existence and Rin rebuttoned his jacket. Amaimon watch, caution tipping in the corner of his mind as Rin muttered a string of runes, each lighting up on the blade's surface. "There, I drew my sword."

"But that's not the one I wanted."

"To bad," Rin's voice turned dark and the flames surrounding his body flared up, "it's the one I'm going to cut you down with." Rin charged him this time and he struggled to keep out of the fire. Heat washed over Amaimon's face every time Rin was within range. He snarled and began using his own powers, sending tidal waves of rock and earth at Rin only for the younger demon to cut his way through or avoid them entirely.

Every time Rin swung his blade a wave of fire with terrifying strength engulfed anything in its path. "This power… it rivals father!"

Rin's hand was suddenly crushing his throat, his feet dangled in the air over a crater he'd recently made. "Damn straight." Amaimon screamed at the pain that shot through him; he was burning from the inside, Rin sword impaling him through the stomach. "Ahg! I-I'm not going to lose to you." He snarled, letting lose his tail and transforming into his true shape. Rin had a look that was unreadable but seemed surprised.

He punched Rin in the face, sending him flying, them rocketing after the projectile half demon kicking him into the ground. Amaimon was still burning but if he knocked Rin out first he wouldn't be killed.

He heard Rin growl, a monstrous noise. His little brother was at his limit of holding himself together and Amaimon was at his own limit of staying conscience.

"These are… Nii-san!" The other one, the exorcist one, was at the edge of the carnage, a lot of other exorcists were with him.

"Don't interfere!" He roared at them. He had to finish this quickly, no more time for sloppy play. Amaimon lifted his fists bringing them down on Rin's head again and again. The other demon's body jolted with each hit, the grip on his sword loosening.

Amaimon took an explosion of hellfire to the face throwing him off. Rin's black sword clattered to the ground as he stood; he was badly damaged, his face was bruised and blood flowed from a broken nose. A furious roar ripped through the otherwise quiet night. Rin flipped open the sword case on his back and was just about to draw when two voices with matching figures appeared.

Lucifer leapt over the flames landing behind Rin, calling out the young man's name and even braving the flames to grip his shoulders.

Mephesto appeared in his hovering chair above Amaimon say, "That's quite enough of that." The weakness in his body forced him out of his true form just in time for older brother's Cuckoo clock to swipe him up.

"No," he struggled futilely, not even a scrap of strength left, "I'm not done yet. I won't lose to-" the door slammed shut in front of him.

 ***POV**

Lucifer winced at the burning pain on his hands but he knew he needed to calm Rin down first, and he couldn't be aggressive about it. He hugged the teen close to his chest while using his other arm to prevent Rin drawing Kurikara. If that happened it was over. "Rin! Calm down! Amaimon is gone, you don't need to fight anymore!"

"Luci...fer?"

"Yes, yes. Common, we can go home now." It looked like he was getting through but what was more concerning were the exorcists that had them surrounded. Doubtless his troops would fight to the death to allow their escape but he really didn't want that to happen. Casualties this early in the campaign were bad for moral.

The younger twin Yuko leapt through the flames as well. He wasn't burned by them surprisingly. "Nii-san!"

Rin's eyes fell on Yukio and his flames sputtered out. "Yukio?"

Lucifer heard a rattling of metal against stone only to see Rin's emblazoned sword lift off the ground and into his palm. "Let go of me, Lucifer. I'm fine."

While he didn't trust his younger brother's judgment at the moment he knew better than to baby him, so he released Rin and took a half step to the side. He didn't want either of the twins getting hurt but conflict seemed inevitable at the moment.

"Nii-san I-" Yukio had been walking closer and with each step Rin seemed more aggravated until he slashed open a gash in the ground right in front of his twin, fire spewing out forcing Yukio to back up. "Please just let me help you, Nii-san."

"Idiot!" Lucifer was taken aback by Rin's shout, "Does it look like I want your help?"

"... Yes."

He could hear Rin grinding his teeth, see the shadow in his eyes. Yukio was right but also wrong. "Rin…"

"If I might cut in," Mephisto had dropped to the ground and now stood beside Yukio, "What do you want in Assiah, Rin? You seemed quite comfortable in Gehenna."

The youth laughed and Lucifer found himself afraid of the sound; it sent a shudder through his spine. "Why are you here, Samael?" Mephisto remained silent, his face darkening.

"We need to leave now." Lucifer muttered in Rin's ear. The young man nodded his in acknowledgement. The helicopter he'd called earlier dropped through the smoke and Rin expanded a circle of fire around them so they could board in peace.

Rin paused halfway in the chopper, glancing over his shoulder at Yukio. "Look forward to our next meeting; I'll be." They were gone back to Lucifer's sky fortress before any of the exorcists could line up an anti-air shot. The whole flight back was silent outside of Rin muttering several healing runes under his breath.

Lucifer couldn't help himself really, and muttered a few himself. Rin sent a thankful glare in his direction. He smiled behind his mask but it quickly dropped into a frown again. Rin's farewell felt ominous in more than one way. The teen was planning something and it wasn't good.

* * *

 **I suck at writing fight scenes :'( The fight between Rin and Amaimon is supposed to be about twenty minutes long. I really didn't feel like writing the chase, nor was my brain helping me to come up with the scene itself, so I just kinda skipped it... meh. Also, Yay suspense!**


	10. Chapter 10: Strained Souls

**I is excited. Bad grammars are sometimes fun. Yeah that's annoying now. I'll stop. But really though, there's 70 people following this now? Wah! Such excitement!**

Chapter 10: Strained Souls

Rin bent over the scrolls on his desk, forced concentration bending his brow into a scowl. The magic formula he'd been working on for the last month was coming along frustratingly slowly and he'd only just moved on to testing it on coal tars. Giving into his anger momentarily he'd shifted the pronunciation of the 'fusion' rune and watched as the two spec demons merged essences. Suddenly hopeful he used the same utterance with 'separate' and they had split apart again. The one suddenly without a kigen to sustain itself melted into nothingness while the other coal tar grew in size and became more dense now that it had two. To preserve the specimen Rin slapped a jar down on top of it, twisting the lid shut as it bounced around in the glass cylinder.

More experiments would need to be done to ensure that the spell had the desired effect but Rin scribbled down notes on the discovery just in time for Hephaestus to shift his bulk through the doorway. The two demons locked eyes for a long breadth of time, the iron behemoth breaking the gaze to look at the imprisoned coal tar. "You've been shut up for a long time, Rin. Lucifer-dono and I are worried." The Forge Master returned his eyes to the parchments and took a sharp breath. "Rin, what are you-"

"There's no need for that," Rin half rose just in time for his older step brother to shove past Hephaestus.

Lucifer looked like he wanted to say something by way of encouragement but the elder's gaze was drawn to Hephaestus' creased brow and blazing eyes. Lucifer tracked it to the scrolls and the Light Lord's eyes darkened. Rin watched, almost amused, as the blonde demon's expression changed from confused to horrified to enraged.

Before the prince could react Lucifer struck him across the face, seized his collar, and slammed him into the airship wall. Still stunned by the violent reaction from the normally peaceable Lord, Rin let the offence sting against his cheek.

"What the hell, Rin! These runes you're playing with are incredibly dangerous! Just what do you think you're doing?" Betrayal blazed in Lucifer's eyes, like he'd expected something of Rin that the prince wasn't. "Are you trying to throw your burdens on someone else?"

It all made sense now and Rin couldn't stop himself from laughing, cold and mirthless. "Why would I do that, Onii-san? I've already traded away my freedom so what's the point? Besides," _I'm such a liar,_ "I'm having too much fun being this powerful." _I can't let Yukio suffer for my mistake._

"Rin," Hephaestus leaned in, concern buckling his plated face, "this magic isn't a toy. You're tampering with kigen, the root of existence."

"Oh, I know." Rin gripped Lucifer's fist and applied all the pressure he could manage. The demon Lord flinched and yanked his hand back, rubbing his palm. The prince still leaned his weight against the wall, massaging his neck and plastering a fake grin over his face. " And am very nearly finished fine tuning it too."

"Wh- You're planning on using it on Yukio, aren't you." Lucifer's eyes began to glow dangerously. Hephaestus reacted to the idea as if someone had just struck him over the face.

"I'm claiming my full inheritance is all. Yukio is the key to that since he still poses a spark of power. If I can take that from him I'll become fully demon and truly be Father's successor." Rin crossed his arms, sending an agonized look at Kurikara resting against his left thigh.

"Is this about losing it in your fight with Amaimon? Do you really think that you can get stronger by stealing power from others!" Lucifer shouted, rage boiling in the air around him. "I thought _you_ of all people would be different!" Clearly he didn't understand the reason behind Rin's glance, but the Forge Master certainly did.

"He _is_ different Lucifer." Hephaestus placed a scalding palm on the demon Lord's shoulder, drawing him farther back from Rin who slid to the ground, suddenly unable to put up the facade anymore. "You're going to kill your humanity if you do this, you know that right?" It was something about the old demon's gentle rumble, the way he genuinely seemed to care for Rin that the prince couldn't stand. That openness and understanding made it difficult to hide how he really felt from his teacher.

He was sick of all the pretenses. "I'll give it to him," Rin choked on his words, relief filling in the gaps that they left behind. "We are mirrors of each other after all. This part of me that is human," he gripped his chest, every beat of his heart sending another wave of agonizing life through him, "it isn't mine to begin with. I'll give it back and the part of me the he carries… I'll take that back too."

"You're going to damn yourself to save him." The iron demon sighed when the prince made no move to respond, "So be it."

Rin just laughed, a sad and insane laugh. Hephaestus knew, he always _fucking_ knew.

"What? What are you talking about? What's going on?" Lucifer looked from Rin to his teacher and back, anger washing away in confusion and a sudden overwhelming concern.

"Rin is going to give Yukio his human kigen in exchange for his brother's demon kigen, effectively making Yukio useless to Satan."

"Was this your plan from the start, Rin? Sacrificing yourself, everything you are, just to save one human?"

Why? Why didn't they understand it when it was so obvious? "It's my fault that the old man died. Because of what I said. Because I didn't know… No, I've know since the beginning but I wanted to believe what Shiro told me and now…" Rin took a shaky breath, his expression stoic almost as self spite. "I am merely going to fulfill the path I've set upon." The prince pushed himself to his feet, leaning on the wall for support. "This is who I am, and I'm going to accept it." Rin rose to his full height, his flames exploding into violent life around his body, voice cracking as he set his blazing eyes on Lucifer. "Next time you try to strike me, I'll incinerate you."

 ***POV**

Yukio stood in front of his bedroom mirror tracing a finger over his scar, recalling the events from over a month ago. Since then they'd had a few good leads on the Illuminati. Rin was seen several times in research facilities of one kind or another but he never fought will anyone. Once the exorcists came Rin would vanish. Yukio bit lightly into his lower lip, had he really been so desperate to get Rin back that he'd shot at him? Yes, that really happened; he had really put a bullet in Rin's leg.

The exorcist's forehead dropped against the cold reflective surface, the face staring back at him looked more like Rin in the darkness. As his hand stopped against the cut over his heart he felt a throb in his chest so violent that he'd swear someone was squeezing his heart. "Rin, please… I know you can hear me. Answer me already!" He could feel it, the wrongness that had run like icy water over his shoulders. His brother had decided something that would affect their relationship, break it. Rin was trying to sever them, distance them, and the very thought brought tears to the corners of his eyes. Yukio desperately wanted Rin's reassurance, regretting having ever felt jealous, having ever wished for his twin to leave. _Please, Nii-san… I don't want this._

Silence.

Just as Yukio straightened up again the world tilted dangerously. With as much care as possible the younger twin slid down so that he was lying against the wall. He closed his turquoise eyes in an attempt to stop the spinning.

Once the sickening feeling fell away he was again in that oppressive darkness somewhere deep beneath the earth. The wall crumbled slightly as he stood, pressing a palm to what was most likely a shale or similar stone. "Rin!" His voice echoed into oblivion seeking his twin. While Yukio didn't really know if this was a true way of getting into contact with his other half, or just his body trying to adjust to his rapidly awakening demon side, he wanted the prior to be true so badly. Really, he was scared, scared of what was happening to him, what was happening to Rin. He was so conflicted about it all, should he be angry or sad, should he miss Rin or be thankful that he was alone.

"Rin, please! I'm afraid! Please!" Yukio's legs buckled in on themselves as he dropped onto the dirt tunnel floor, "I-I know the answer now; I don't want to be alone, I don't want this to be true… please...come home...dad misses you... _I_ miss you."

Two strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind, a single pulse of energy flowing through him. "You really don't get it do you?"

"Rin!" Yukio opened his eyes to look at his burning twin. The other half gazed at him with sad eyes. The older twin slackened his grip allowing the younger to turn and face him.

"Stop calling out to me like this, Yukio. It will only make me hate you more."

"Don't say that, please!" Desperate for the physical contact Yukio gripped Rin's shoulders, searching his brother's face for any hint of response. "I know we can beat Satan if we work together, it's not too late!"

Rin laughed lightly, cupping Yukio's chin. "Oh, Yuki. It's already too late." His twin's features warped into their more demonic state, "But don't worry, I'll still protect you. I'm the only one allowed to hurt you after all."

Before Yukio could react, Rin had pulled his chin up and sunk fangs into his throat. An unbelievable burning pain shot through him and he tried to force his twin off, begging for relief. When Rin pulled away, Yukio was left feeling chilled like his blood was ice. "Wh-what did you-" His hand reached up to the puncture wounds in his neck, blood smearing over his palm. His eyes triggered at the sight.

"You're mine, Yukio. The only person who I want something from, the only one who could possibly kill me."

"What?!" He fixed his eyes on Rin's face, horror clouding his ability to think.

"That was the deal. I obey, you are free." Rin stood up, glaring down his nose at Yukio, "You're right. I don't want to be Satan's puppet, but I don't want to be the Vatican's either. This time," Kurikara slid from its sheath slowly, dragging on every one of Rin's words, "I'm the one making the rules and let's face it, I've never been good at much save cooking and wrecking stuff." Rin swung the blade down with the point aimed at the scar on Yukio's chest, "I say the next thing I'll destroy is Assiah; what do you think?"

"Nii-san…"

"I'll need you for that though. Too bad." Rin turned and began to walk away into the darkness, "Looks I won't get a turn to hunt you down instead." Rin shifted his weight and threw his sword like a spear. The last thing Yukio saw was the blazing point flying right into his chest.

"Rin!" Yukio shot off the floor of his room, breathing heavily and shaking. He scrambled to his feet and yanked his collar away. Just as with his previous dream, blood lightly coated his skin over a shallow cut, however this time the flesh on his neck and down to his collar bone had been discolored taking on a sulfur blue hue. Each portion of the mark had a flame like swirl to it and his skin looked smooth like it was some kind of metal. It ached and was hot to the touch.

Yukio let out a slow breath, trying to regain control over his racing heart and mind. Rin was never a good liar, his face, or more specifically his eyes, had given him away. Though it hurt when Rin implied that Yukio was the one who would kill him, it tore the younger twin up inside more that his brother felt that way about the True Cross Order, and was probably right about it. "Nii-san, I'm not going to let you do that to yourself. You've done enough to protect me, now it's my turn. Let me be the one to protect you. I want to be strong so that you don't have to fight anymore."

There was a soft knock on his door, "Um, Yukio-ku- er sensei, are you alright?" It took him a moment to realize that it was Shiemi at the door. _What is she doing in the boy's dormitory?_

Yukio walked over to his room entrance and spoke as clearly as possible, "Yes, I'm fine. One moment please." He'd need to clean himself up and get a new shirt.

 ***POV**

Rin blinked his eyes open, a massive headache thrumming between his temples. Trying to ignore Yukio's cry had been literal physical agony and answering it left him feeling drained. The prince took several gulps of fresh air, tasting the lingering iron twinge on his canines. Marking his brother was a bid for time if nothing else and would probably make the procedure easier. Drawing what was essentially his brother's soul into his own body would put a major strain on them both but he was far more worried with how Yukio would hold up under the pressure needed to fracture them.

Hephaestus made his presence known with what would pass as a light cough for such a massive creature. Rin responded with an acknowledgement growl and slumped back against his teacher's leg. "Was that-"

"Yes. He's been more persistent with calling out to me recently. Yukio's actually done a fair job of getting a handle on his kigen even without instruction."

"I was beginning to wonder why sealing it wasn't an option for you, but if his call causes physical pain when ignored it might be _that_."

Rin nodded.

"Well, that's distressing if Yukio would ever discover the extent his powers reach.

"Order of the Deity, hu? How did mom ever inherit such a dangerous ability in the first place?"

"Who knows… Rin, if you take that from Yukio, you'll never be able to touch him again, he'll burn."

"I'm not my Father, Hephaestus. It's something that we all seem to be forgetting time to time, but…" Rin stared at his palm, a light turquoise ember glowing against his skin, "I have a body… I can be killed."

Hephaestus dropped a hand onto Rin's head, ruffling his hair and causing a few to singe. "Lucifer-dono might do something to stop you now."

"I'll kill him then."

The great leg shifted out from behind Rin, dropping him, as Hephaestus shot up to his hooves. The two demons stared at each other for a long time, the prince making no motion to sit up and the iron demon's face hard with disbelief. "Are you even capable of that, Rin?"

"Hmm, who knows."

 **Heya everybody! Sorry about this chapter being on the short side, there's been a lot on my plate recently. I would like to announce that I've finished rewrites on my three major stories and, Lord willing, will be able to update them more frequently. Also I have planned to give you a sneak preview here as a reward for reading the author's notes. I'm working on writing fight scenes a bit better so this confrontation should be epic. :D**

 _How could he, Arthur Auguste Angel, THE PALADIN, be losing to a boy no older than sixteen! The blonde gritted his teeth, hefting Caliburn's broad blade, and aiming it again for another swing. The cretins' sulfuric eyes gleamed with a sneer. Arthur charged, determined to take off his head. "Caliburn, give me strength!" he roared._

" _Tsk, weak," the blue swordsman muttered, disappointed. Their swords met this time and Arthur soon felt a boot in his gut. He was sent hurdling backwards by the blow's inhuman strength. When he caught his breath back and looked up, his foe had approached, standing over him, boredom evident in his eyes. "Paladin or not, a human is just a human. I had higher hopes for you, Angel." He spoke for the first time since the beginning of their encounter. His voice was hollow and echoed over the empty stone courtyard. "Saionara." The ebony blade pressed against his neck. This was the end._

" _Before I go, at least tell me who you are." Arthur struggled to his knees, the sword cutting into his neck slightly._

" _Okumura Rin." Red flashed behind Arthur's eyes and the world spun away._


	11. Chapter 11: Set in Motion

**Whmm, this is getting intense… haha. Sorry for the slight shortness of this all. Lots of stuff is happening in a very short amount of time and I was trying to reflect that in my writing.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Set in Motion

Izumo groaned into her pillow, dreading the coming day. _It_ was today. That stupid summer trip to Kyoto by order of the Director. Paku rubbed her shoulders gently, trying to coax her out of bed.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to deal with the Rooster any more."

"Rooster? You mean Suguro-kun?"

"Yes him." Izumo growled into the sheets.

Paku chuckled. "Sounds like someone has a crush."

Izumo shot up and forcefully tapped her roommate's forehead. "I would rather die than even think about _him_ like that!"

Paku stood up with a playfully evil laugh. "Suppose that you're up now. Go get 'em." She gave a wink and a thumbs up.

Izumo groaned emphatically but did as her roommate beckoned. The students were going to be briefed on the train about their mission. The tamer was nervous. It felt like something very bad was just over the horizon. Her grip on the fox-doll in her pocket tightened.

 ***POV**

Yukio's phone buzzed incessantly on his nightstand. He groaned awake, stiff and exhausted. Shura was texting him angrily. The phone clock declared 8:23 am. He still had an hour to get ready.

"Yukio?"

Every muscle in the exorcists body went ridged. Shiemi nuzzled into his back and stifled a yawn. He realized he wasn't wearing any clothes, and neither was she apparently. Yukio snatched up his glasses and cleared his throat. "Sorry to wake you." _Why is Shiemi here? Naked?_

"Mhn, it's fine. What time is it?"

"About 8:30." He sounded surprisingly calm.

"I- ah… um suppose w-we should get dressed."

"Uh- yeah."

Yukio swung his legs out of bed and stretched his back, hissing slightly at needly lines of pain running over his sides. He did his best to get dressed and not look at Shiemi until she was equally clothed. It didn't work out quite that way, however, and the evidence of what transpired last night was clearly on both of them. He had nail marks all down his back and bite marks on his clavicle while Shiemi had a collection of bruises on her neck, shoulder, and hips.

Yukio swallowed. Those were definitely his fingerprints on her waist. Likely his teeth on her shoulder too. What had happened to him last night? He couldn't remember anything past the blonde asking for the fifth time if he was alright after coming in.

"T-thanks." Shiemi was beat red, tugging up the collar of her kimono in a futile attempt to hide a hickey. "F-for last night I-I mean… L-let's do it again?" It seemed like she was holding her heart out on a string here.

"Y-yeah, sure." He could feel a grin spreading over his face, even though he didn't really have a clue what he was agreeing to. "That would be great."

Shiemi gave an excited squeak and jogged out of the room, just as a certain pink-haired Exwire was about to knock. "Ah! E-excuse me Shima-kun."

Yukio could tell that he was blushing at the look knowing Shima gave him. "So that's who was screaming 'Gods! Yukio, yes!' last night." Shima leaned against the door frame with a cheshire grin.

"Oh, god." Yukio dropped into his desk chair and tried to rub away the growing tension headache. "You could hear that?"

"Kinda thin walls bro. You're so lucky that Bon was listening to his hardcore study music and Miwa sleeps like that dead. I won't tell them about this if…" Yukio didn't like the pause, "you fuck me just as hard."

His eyes shot to Shima's face and stared at the teen. Just stared.

"What? I don't discriminate."

"I cannot believe this." Yukio stood quickly, busying himself with putting together his bag. "I _can't_ believe this!"

"That I'm hitting on another guy or you?"

"That you would blackmail some _for sex_." He slammed the lid down on his suitcase and glared daggers at Shima. "No, by the way."

"Hey, okay." The pink haired boy shrugged. "I'll just tell them what good-ol-RA sensei was up to last night."

"Fine." Yukio did his best and coldest of withering glares. "Let's see if they believe you."

Shima gave a nervous laugh while Yukio adjusted his gun belt. This was going to be one helluva field assignment, wasn't it.

 ***POV**

Once everyone was on the train a professor by the name of Adachi went into detail about their target, the Impure King. A demon thought to be responsible for over forty-thousand deaths during the Ansei Era. While the theft of its right eye wasn't successful the Exwires were being called into guard it during the investigation and pursuit. It was made apparent that raising the Impure King would be, in a word, disastrous.

"In other words," an exorcist named Shura stood at the train car's front declared, "our mission this time is the nursing of the injured at the Kyoto branch office and reinforcing their now-weakened security. Exwires will be helping out with these." Shura leaned forward in her already ridiculously provocative outfit grinning cheerily. "So~ let's work hard together everyone! That way you'll make my job easier."

It didn't take long for things to go down hill. Izumo had to sit next to the Rooster, which she absolutely detested. They wound up butting head as usual and then all the Exwires had to experience the Baryon punishment, just like summer camp.

Shima, being his normal cheery self, prattled on about how nostalgic the situation was while Izumo just stewed on that feeling. Whatever got under her skin this morning was growing steadily worse. "What's the deal with that?" she mumbled, hand clutched to her fox-doll like a lifeline.

" _Her, hu?_ " Izumo jolted at the sound. It was like someone was whispering in her ear, unsettlingly close, but there wasn't anyone behind her. She swallowed a lump of fear that threatened to choke her. Then just like that, the presence was gone.

 ***POV**

"Yes." Lucifer spoke clearly. Rin seated on his right, an emphatically bowing Gedouin at his feet.

"What did you need her for again?" The prince leaned back into his seat, clearly not impressed with the human scientist attempts to earn Lucifer's praise.

"She is the descendant of a Miko and possesses an affinity for the Kyubi. With her, Gedouin here will create an immortality elixir to keep my host body alive."

"Ah." The Lord of Lights studied Rin's shifting countenance before the youth stood. "I'm going to Kyoto."

"What?"

Rin turned to him and smiled. "I've found the perfect catalyst for that project I'm working on. I'm going to go collect it. Besides, hunting down my brother feels like a nice change of pace."

"Rin, you can't be serious."

"I am serious, Lucifer." The prince's expression grew sinister, "Why? Going to try and stop me?"

"And if I try?" Lucifer's throat tightened in trepidation. Something flashed in the depths of Rin's eyes, dark and soul chilling.

"There won't even be ashes left of you."

Gedouin's pathetic blubbering had stopped supplementing to the silence. Lucifer really didn't want this to happen, he didn't want to see either of his half-brothers hurt but what could he do? Maybe if they were in Gehenna he'd stand a chance but certainly not here, not this weekend by illness. He gave a resigned sigh, "Do as you wish."

"Thank you." Rin's footfalls faded into the airship halls long before Gedouin finally spoke. The scientist was furious on his behalf, an entirely unnecessary and unsightly thing.

"Are you just going to let him speak to you that way Lucifer-sama! Such an ungrateful display! The whelp even threatened your greatness! Why I ought to-"

"Gedouin." The scientist turned his gaze from the hall Rin left down to Lucifer. "Silence." Gedouin flinched, several arguments about why Rin's disrespect shouldn't be tolerated tumbling from his lips but Lucifer waved him off. He really didn't like how this was going.

During conversation over an intervention with Hephaestus the satyre explained that Rin wasn't as evil as he pretended at. Lucifer was unsettled by the implication of Rin deliberately painting himself to be a villain.

He motioned for his human lieutenant. "Sir?"

"Follow my younger brother and make sure the only trouble he finds is what he's looking for."

"Yes, sir."

 ***POV**

Rin examined his very first test subject, the coal tars he'd fused together. Idly tapping the glass, his tail flicked thoughtfully. His mind kept wandering to the tamer girl and he ruefully mused over how his marking had effected Yukio. Poor guy had to deal with a demon's sex drive now on top of everything else. Mark that up as another thing to deal with.

He tapped his fingers more robustly over the table. The Impure King, hu? That demon's ability to split completely and still live was interesting but he was more interested in eliminating that pandemic threat from his plan. It would be most convenient if he could get the eye for himself, two birds, one stone. Maybe three if he cast it right.

Rin grinned to himself. The plan was coming together like destiny was on his side, there was just one more thing he needed to learn. "Hey, Pops, you there?"

" _Always,_ " came the flickering response.

"Teach me how to make a Gehenna Gate."

Satan's laughter rattled against Rin's skull. " _Really? You want to learn that?_ "

"Not going to do it?" Rin tried to charge his reply with all the arrogance he could muster. He had started to learn how best to play an audience from the dark god, might as well use what he'd learned.

" _No, I'll teach you that. But you don't have enough power on your own to summon one._ "

Not yet anyway, Rin mused. "That's irrelevant. As long as I can make one."

" _Hm. Alright. This should be interesting if nothing else._ " Satan sounded just a touch proud and it made Rin sick.


	12. Chapter 12: Interlude of Inaction

**[Guess** _ **who's back**_ **by Eminem starts playing in the background]**

 **Holy crap! 105+ people are following this story? *sweats a little* Okay, no pressure. *internal fangirl screaming* Just play it cool. 105 peeps, no big deal. *ohmahgawd ohmahgawd ohmahgawd!* You can do this no problem. You're totally chill. *I'm freaking out at how amazing this is! Milestone achieved! People actually like what I write!* I'm sorry (not sorry at all) with how long this took to happened. But I realized there wasn't enough transition from what is now chapter 13 from chapter 11 and I _needed_ to fix that. At least that means Ch 13 may be coming out sooner than later right? ... right?**

* * *

Chapter 12: Interlude of Inaction

A crackle of magic in the forge startled the hulking demon and he looked up from his work into the flame's heart. Why Rin had asked him to make a bullet from one of the demon prince's teeth he could only begin to imagine. There were several possibilities for such ammunition, but the fact Rin did not utilize firearms gave the iron behemoth an unsettled stomach and clammy hands. Humans probably describe similar feelings as worry, though why he should experience such a thing himself puzzled the demon.

"Hephaestus-dono?"

"Hm?" He swung his horned crown towards the much smaller demon at his hooves, Tamaki the tailor, who was also hard at work on another secret project from Rin. Yet another reason for pause.

"Do you think... It's not my place to say what I'm thinking so please pardon my boldness, but... Do you think the prince wishes for his own death?"

For a while the only sound was the hiss of fire and the absence of breath. "... Yes." Hephaestus curled his tail closer to his body, the cacophony of iron against stone making Tamaki flinch. Either that or his answer... Likely the latter. "Rin is... He doesn't have a lot of confidence. He'll act brazen and rash, put on a brave front; even make himself out to be a fool sometimes. I've seen how troubled he is when he thinks no one watches." He swept his gaze over to a smaller anvil that he'd had Rin practice on, a haunting clang against his ears despite no source present. "The blades he forged for himself, Yūku and Hametsu... I don't suppose you speak much Japanese, Tamaki?"

The smaller demon laughed half heartedly and scratched his head. "It's rather embarrassing that I hardly know a word of my mother's language isn't it? Especially with the name I carry..."

"Well they roughly mean Anguish and Bane respectively. Says a lot don't you think?" The great demon let forth a rush of steam, dropping his stiffened shoulders, and dragging a scalding hand down to his molten beard. He reached forward to a table set out of the way. A large iron tankard rested there, filled to the brim with water. Normally the forge demon didn't touch the stuff, but this... 'worry' was making his body heat as if he were in battle. It was very inconvenient.

Just as he went to take a drink, the chill of realization set in. A bullet made from one of Rin's fangs had the potential to kill him, really kill him. Yukio uses guns. Even once the keigen was removed the prince's younger twin would have the capability to withstand the holy flames for a short time. Long enough to fire one shot. His jaw hung open.

THWAN! CLANG!

"Ah!" Tamaki just moved out of the way in time before he was crushed by the iron cask. Water gushed out onto the floor. "H-Hephaestus-dono?"

He surged to his hooves and snarled, "That damned foolish prince!"

"H-Hephaestus-dono? Where are you going?!"

The shack door slammed shut leaving a rather startled demon tailor alone in the dark.

 ***POV**

Yukio stared at the scenery whizzing by the train window. His neck still burned though the blue patch of skin had shrunk to just a small ember pattern against his right jugular. His fingers toyed with the mark, mind cycling through whatever this could be. His brother's implications, Rin flat out stating that he belonged to his older twin. Something savage twisted through his chest, tightening his throat. "The only one allowed to hurt me... the only one that can kill you... What is it that you really want from me, Nii-san? I don't understand why you need to die."

For a moment some searing grip seized at his soul and then was gone. Yukio stirred in his chair. What was that? The skin on his neck warmed and prickled. It was almost like how Rin used to breath on his neck whenever he'd been studying in the same room... back in the temple with Fujimoto...

The younger twin stood, hands balled into fists at his sides and excused himself to a less populated area of the train car. He was not going to cry on this again. He won't do it... He- "Dammit!" he hissed under his breath. The edges of his vision blurred with tears that he was trying and failing to hold back. Gods he's so sick of feeling helpless. Out of all the training, all the weights and burdens on his shoulders from such a young age and _nothing_ , not a single bit of his training helped him protect Rin. Why? How can he be so useless!?

Yukio struck the chair in front of him and dropped into the abandoned back seats, no one seemed to notice his absence. That was fine. He didn't need to be seen, he- What was in his eyes? Where those his...

The younger twin gaped at his reflection in the window; bright glowing sulfur blue eyes, a demon's eyes stared back at him. Rin's mark on his neck burned softly. He could tell there was something, some power, some essence other than himself in that gaze. Yukio couldn't breath, his lungs floundering just like his mind for something that would make sense of all of this. He and Rin had been so in tune for so long, was this another part of it? Rin awakening as a demon meant his own powers were unlocked as well? Or is the brand on his neck effecting this in some way?

The young exorcist ground his teeth together, focusing on breathing normally and observing his eyes the whole time. Those shimmering lights slowly faded from his ireses as the brand on his neck cooled. Perhaps this was tied to his emotions, but then what did that mean for him? Would they activate in the heat of battle? What did they do?

"Am I becoming a demon too?"

 ***POV**

Rin's tail whisked over the polished surface of his room. He really hadn't missed this place, Gehenna was always uncomfortable. But, the atmosphere here was more beneficial to his research into keigen, so here he was.

The prince traced several looping swirls onto the obsidian floors, utilizing a dark red paint instead of blood. While the actual ritual would require it, there was no need to cut himself just to practice drawing a pentagram. The question now was how large the sigil had to be in order to work, and then how to set it with another person standing over where it needed to be.

He toyed with the idea of flicking it off his sword. That would leave the lines too thin though. Rin bit his thumb and growled to himself. There had to be a way to do this quickly or they would both bleed out. A way... What if he inscribed the runes on his sword? It would have to be permanent enough that it wouldn't come off, yet also be cleanable so as not to drain his power whenever he used Kurikara.

The prince bent down and picked up the paint can, staring at it for a few minutes while his mind turned over the idea. "Acrylic paint, that's it!" Rin's tail thrashed about as a giddy smile crossed his features! Well, that's one major problem solved, now he has to learn the Gehenna Gate technique. That mean talking to the old man, lovely.

Rin moved quickly down the halls to the main throne room, the path he memorized from his first day through playing out those same images of an insecure, frightened, and pained young man just a few steps ahead of him. For a moment he paused, a sigh passing his taunt lips. Rin never mourned Fujimoto. Not once; not even after going to Assiah again. A pain of the soul gripped his chest and he let out a low shaky breath. There was no time to mourn unfortunately. He had a wrong to correct and a war to start, the same to end.

The dark-haired half demon moved on with purpose, overtaking those shadowed steps from before with a confident, powerful stride. Yes, he's a demon and there is no changing that. Or rather, there is no reason for him to change that. Rin is exactly where he needs to be for what he has planned.

His lingering musings were interrupted by Satan's laughter. The mad god, hidden behind his veil, was in court with some of the other nobles. It would behoove him to learn as much about Gehenna's politics as possible if he was going to rule it someday. A day that may come sooner than expected. "Father," he shouted with his same brazen apathy. It was the mask demons bought most easily.

" _Ah, my boy is here. Come, come Rin, hear this fool's preaching about your brother._ "

The moment Yukio was mentioned, especially so casually, Rin's mask fell away to a dangerous glare. His initial target enshrined behind the curtains likely didn't care what venomous look he'd give, so Rin turned it on the one demon pushed to the front of the line.

While the creature did have the good sense to look taken aback, if not afraid of the prince, that fear didn't remain. "I'm just saying that our other young prince is still in Assiah, in the hands of the True Cross. We should bring him here as well. Certainly Rin oujo-sama would appreciate his younger brother being here." The idiot sounded confident towards the end of that, earning a scalding glower from Rin.

If he wasn't on edge before... "Do not presume to know my mind, _serf_." He growled, stalking around towards the front dais. Rin drew his sword with a snarl, ready at any moment to make an example of this fool.

" _You see, my cute son and I made a deal regarding Yukio. I, nor any of my servants, were allowed to touch him. His fate is up to Rin entirely, and if Rin wants him in Assiah, in Assiah he will stay._ " The monarch's voice had dropped into a board, impassive tone.

Rin lowered his blade, but raised his head slightly, already looking down on the other demons from his place on the steps. "Leave."

"B-but your highness, if you would reco-"

"Leave!" Rin thundered, flames bursting upward over his head, sending a crashing wave of heat down onto the cowering nobles. They turned and fled in a holy terror. He stood like that for a few moments more, rooted in place by his wrath. No one is going to go anywhere near Yukio. No. One.

Satan's light chuckle pulled him back into the here and now. " _Well, that was quite rude of you, son._ "

"I don't want to hear that from _you_ of all people."

There was a crackling sigh as Rin turned to face the covered throne. " _Hmm, well. You'd be justified in say that I suppose. What is it you want?_ "

"I told you before," he plastered on that false grin again, "teach me how to make a Gehenna gate."

When Satan remained quite the prince's smile faded. An unforeseen nervousness prickled at his spine and down his arms.

"You walked me through it the first time, but I didn't use any of my own power. I need to know how to do this, right?"

" _Yes, you most certainly do, Rin. But, I'm no fool. I know you hate me, I feel it every time I so much as brush against your mind. So, why are you trying so hard to be like me? What is in that dark place you're keeping so deep in your soul that even I can't see it?_ "

Rin's heart leapt into his throat as he tried to swallow it back down. Now was not the time to panic; of course Satan wasn't going to be fooled by the 'good child' behavior. He had been expecting this, just breath dammit! "I'm planning to succeed you, and what better way than by learning how to be you first? Then I can become something more than you ever were."

" _I see,_ " the dark god hummed though he didn't sound convinced. " _Come here son, I'll teach you everything you'll need to be a god._ "


	13. Chapter 13: Fox Fire

**Okay, so this is a thing now... Yay? ((I have no idea what I'm doing... omg. This chapter was going to be so much longer, but I've been stuck at this section of the story for so long I just need to move past it if I want to keep writing this, so I'm hitting the fastforward button on this.))**

Chapter 13: Foxfire

Work was arduous to be sure. The exwires were constantly busy caring for the injured and sick in the Kyoto branch. There wasn't much more that could be done while Yukio and the recovery team were gone. Shura remained with them as a backup combatant. Mephisto had something to do with it most likely. Shiemi was determined to prove herself useful, and Izumo started finding herself softening towards the blonde, even going so far as to cheer her up, albeit in the guise of an insult. That girl really was shameless as a weed, bold and tenacious and strong. Thinking about it caused Izumo to purse her lips and bow her head in self-disgust. Who was she kidding?

When she finally got a breather these annoying emotions and their cause, Shima Renzou insisted on following her into town. In most circumstances, she wouldn't tolerate his flirtatious behavior but after the stress of dealing with the sick, dealing with Shima was child's play. That is how they began talking about nothing, yet everything. Their early lives both raised in shrines, the suffocation of expectations. She found there was very much in common between them, not enough for her to feel any kind of obligation outside the team, but just enough to know he genuinely cared. It was... an uncomfortable feeling actually.

They had just crossed into a market street, people bustling about in the dense jostle of life. Most were residents of Kyoto or the surrounding areas, lots of business dressed people on lunch break from their jobs. There were a substantial number of 'hole-in-the-wall' establishments and cafes. A scent caught her attention, sweet and cool, definitely a change of pace from all the savory hints around them. A young man was slicing watermelon for an elderly woman at her market stall, the blunted knife he used going through much more quickly than it should have. She paid him with three slices and sent him on his way.

Shima leaned in to see where she was looking. "Hm? Wanna get some watermelon, Izumo-chan?"

A prickle ran up her back and her hand clenched the fox-doll in her skirt pocket without thinking. "No." While the sight of someone helping an old woman wasn't odd, _he_ certainly was. His dark hair was shaggy and windswept. He had an equally dark, formfitting shirt covered in blue symbols that she couldn't make heads or tails of. Ripped jeans tucked into a pair of boots with flame patterns in blue up the side. Honestly, he looked like a thug, not someone one would expect to see lending a hand. Then there was that presence she sensed about him... Shima also seemed to notice him and the pink haired boy's reaction was much more... odd.

He paled and began to sweat lightly.

"Ah, excuse me for a moment, an old friend I want to say hello to." Shima put on a fake cheery voice and jogged away, heading after the thug-like teen. Izumo wasn't stupid, she knew something was up. The crowd was thick after all, maybe she could keep her eavesdropping subtle.

Shima had grabbed the other boy just before he turned the corner, making cheery conversation. Well, he wasn't getting hit, and after a flash of tension, the odd youth did seem to relax a bit. So, they really did know each other... Shima had dragged the other boy underneath a footbridge and into a secluded alleyway. While she couldn't follow and get a look at what was happening, she was able to hear it.

"Why the hell are you here!" Shima whisper-shouted, his confident voice dropping into one of slight worry and irritation.

The other boy scoffed. "Why are the exorcists here, Renzou."

Izumo slapped a hand over her mouth to stopper her gasp. That voice was too familiar, that presence, oh gods. She'd felt it on the train. Ever so cautiously she peered around the wall, just enough to see. The dark-haired youth was turned so his back faced her, his tail in plain view, flicking in irritation. He had a tail. He was a demon! It was hard to breathe for a second, her mind racing a mile a minute to sort out what she knew from what she speculated. Jumping to conclusions would not help. Did this demon mean to take the eye? Had he already taken one? How did Shima know him, and is that boy being possessed aware of what is happening, or is there something more dubious at work here, like one of Goudon experiments?

Her eyes tracked the movement of the tail as it swept back and forth, twitching or flicking as Shima spoke feverishly about blowing his cover and somehow getting him killed. "I doubt the True Cross Order would kill you, not with the position you're in. Much too valuable as an asset." He placed a hand on Shima's shoulder as he moved to walk through the alley. "Besides, I don't need you, Shima. You should be far more worried about me."

Her classmate's expression was caught somewhere between exhilarated and terrified. But, if she thought that today was the start of something, Izumo gravely underestimated exactly what she was getting herself into; what the next days would bring. That night, the second eye was stolen by none other than a woman who was supposed to be protecting it.

Izumo had walked in while Shiemi attended laundry, amazed at her work ethic. "You really do spring back like a weed..." Without intending, the conversation turned almost friendly with the blonde confiding more of her insecurities with Izumo. It even sounded like she was, or wanted to be, in a relationship with Okumura-sensei. Izumo had just started to phrase the question when Shima burst through the curtain shouting for Suguro's mother. "Bon has been injur- oh hey Izumo-chan. You look nice in that kimono!"

The bald monk of the trio pushed his way in with a nervous expression. "Ah, Shiemi, could you get some ice please."

"Sure." She squeaked and rushed off while the Rooster shoved his way past the other two monks, cradling his jaw.

He had been just handed the ice when he grit his teeth and looked at them all with a serious and dark expression. "The right eye was taken from the branch office."

"No way," Izumo felt herself stiffen. "You're joking, aren't you?"

When Bon closed his eyes and lowered his head all the others took a collective moment to realize what it meant. Shima had to sit down, his gaze flickering from Bon to the wall; clearly, the gears were turning on something awful. Shiemi dropped the clothes she'd been washing, and Miwa was shaking, sweat dripping down his neck.

"Yukio-sensei and the others are organizing a search for it."

She took a deep breath to steady herself, catching Shiemi's trembling from the corner of her eye and a soft, "Yukio..." escaped her.

 ***POV**

They failed. Suguro coughed, on his hands and knees as his father, the High Priest, chanted to keep the flames around them lit. It was becoming harder to breathe, the befouled air tasting like rot in his mouth and coating his skin in a sticky feeling residue. Izumo was lying on the ground next to him. Her familiars also having fallen despite their best efforts. Without the purified sake the blaze that kept the Impure King at bay now threatened to consume them.

He swore, trying to force himself onto his feet and continue chanting with his father. Perhaps it was ironic, or maybe even fitting that only those from directly priestly lineages seemed conscious at the moment. Yukio was the exception. He too was on his knees, trying to stand though from his pained expression, Suguro's teacher wouldn't be getting back on his feet anytime soon.

That was when he heard it. Izumo was _begging_. "P-please. Anyone. I can't die here, not yet. Paku... Tsukumo..."

A presence the Exwires have never felt in their lives descended on them, dark foreboding and pervasive. From that sensation came a voice, called forth by Izumo's desperation to live, but belonging to a demon so strong it echoed in the mortal plane around them. " _Since you asked nicely. I suppose I'll lend a hand._ " It was youthful and course, like a teenage thug. A blade arched through the air, falling from nowhere to embed itself in the ground directly in front of Suguro. He recognized it immediately as a holy sword from his father's shrine.

"Kurikara?!" he gasped, flicking his gaze up to the Head Priest just in time to see the older man drop to one knee, already wounded and quickly flagging. There was no time for hesitation, he needed to act. Suguro shouted out the familiar's name as he reached for the blade, freezing when the scalding heat of blue fire erupted under his palm. The Flame spread upward, shifting into the vague shape of a young man and turning towards Izumo.

" _For a human, you have an incredible pain tolerance. The flames are eating you from the inside out, so I suggest you think of something fast._ "

"Satan..." Ryuji trembled in a mix of terror and rage, the anger winning out in the end. He forced himself to stand. "I'm going to defeat you, you hear me! Satan!"

The sensation of a gaze upon him was the only indication the demon had been listening, instead of acknowledging what he'd said, it leaned down over Izumo running a hand through her hair. " _Hey, stay awake for me, okay? It wouldn't do you any good to die on me now, would it?_ "

"...R-Rin?"

The flames froze mid-flicker if that was even possible. " _Yukio._ "

Suguro turned his eyes to his teacher, watching in horror as sparks of blue flame caught in the grass around Yukio, hellfire eyes and agony etched onto his face.

" _Stop trying to hold onto me already, dumbass. You'll kill her faster that way._ "

Izumo's hand flung out seizing onto the flames as if they were a tangible object, hauling herself upward. Blood slipped fresh down her chin as she clutched at the figure. "Help us."

That gaze was on him again, the flaming being reaching out an arm towards the sword, pivoting his upper body to face Suguro. " _You were going to defeat me right? Prove that you have what it takes, human. Take up the sword._ "

Suguro bared his teeth in a snarl, mentally and physically preparing himself for a blaze that consumed and killed so many exorcists in seconds. When his hand wrapped around the hilt, a burning like he'd never known before raced up his arm. He bellowed in pain but remained standing, refusing to give in. If bratty little Izumo could handle this much, he sure as hell can! With a snapping sensation, the painful heat died away, the flames cloaking his body still warm but not consuming him. If anything, the longer he basked in their heat, the more empowered he felt. Like nothing in this world or the next could stop him.

Suguro shook his head, flinging such notions away. He would not be seduced by Satan's power. The sword fit his hand perfectly, and he swung the blade, concentrating on only burning away the Impure King. The exwire wielded the Holy Flames well, given that Rin was actually the one directing them.

The half-demon stood a ways off, Lucifer's lieutenant at his side. His tail stirred the dust beneath his feet while he focused on projecting his keigen through Kurikara. Because he had a body of his own, possessing people like other demons just wasn't possible for him, however this much he could do.

He rolled the vials of the Impure King's blood around in his hand, humming to himself. It wasn't an eye, sure, but the sample was large enough that his research would benefit. If there hadn't been _so many exorcists_ around, he could have done more. This would have to suffice.

Rin blinked at the familiar brush of Satan's mind against his own, not putting up walls to block the mad god out this time. Something that clearly surprised Satan as he did not speak, merely watched through his son's eyes.

"Did you hear what that one said?" Rin muttered, the fluffy end of his tail kicking up a small dust cloud.

"Sir?" The human turned her gaze to him and he waved her off in a 'not you' kind of way, waiting for Satan to respond.

" _That the ant will defeat me? Yes. It's rather amusing, is it not?_ "

"Almost as 'amusing' as being mistaken for you." Rin spat out the bitter air in his mouth, puffing out some smoke as the Exwire with his presumed 'stolen' power set about thoroughly destroying the Impure King. "I'm going over there."

" _For Yukio?_ "

"... No, not yet." The Prince spoke slowly, careful to keep Satan's prying eyes out of his intentions by purposefully recalling memories from their childhood, throwing as much longing into each one as he could.

" _Ah. So you do plan on reuniting with him in the future then. Not to worry, Rin. When you have helped me complete my plans of uniting the two worlds, you'll have a happy life with Yukio. It's one you both deserve... I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you... unable to keep her safe..._ "

"Don't be so sympathetic, Pops. I know you don't mean a damned word."

" _..._ " There was a sigh in the back of his mind, though whether that was actually Rin or his father alluded the Prince... And that notion bothered him most of all. " _When you wish to return to Gehenna, just let me know and I'll help you open the gate... Oh, and my Forge Lord wants to see you when you get back._ "

Rin groaned internally, filing that information away to grumble over later. It was when he no longer felt the connection to Suguro through Kurikara that Rin leapt forward, unpinning his jacket to tuck his tail back in and racing from tree to tree. The flames he'd made to take place of his real body burned brighter and hotter, effectively blinding everyone in the area so that his taking their place went unnoticed. To the humans, it would simply look as if he'd materialized like any other familiar would have. Though now that he was physically closer to Izumo, he could clearly feel the fragile thread of 'control' coiled around his throat.

It was an interesting sensation, to say the least, and not altogether unpleasant. Yet another thought to file away and worry about later.

Rin picked up his sword, sheathing it with a theatrically dark chuckle. "Packs quite the punch doesn't it?" Izumo, who had let go of the fiery projection when it heated up, gasped and groped for his boots distracting him just enough that the weary and pissed Suguro could sucker punch him.

Rin stiffened, head unturned from the blow, glaring at the human before slamming the butt of Kurikara's hilt into the other boy's stomach. "You have really shitty manners, y'know?" As Suguro fell, he seized a fistful of hair, yanking the exwire's head up. "I just saved all of your lives. Maybe be a bit more grateful, ha?" He let his fangs flash in a grimace he'd seen on Amaimon's face before.


End file.
